Blood Party : Scream of Fear
by Darkness Maiden
Summary: Apakah kau mendengarnya? Mendegar suara tangis pilu dari jiwa yang terkurung di dunia ini. Apakah kau melihatnya? Melihat pengorbanan berdarah yang dilakukan seseorang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah kau merasakannya? Merasakan kegelapan yang perlahan mengambil jiwa-jiwa yang bersalah atas semua pengorbanan yang dilakukannya.
1. Chapter 1

HetaGakuen

~Blood Party~

Warning : AU, Death Chara, Medium gore(?), OOC, OC, OOT, Alur dan EYD berantakan, yaoi/straight pairing.

Fem!Indonesia : Sekar Puspitajaya (Asal banget)

Disclaimer : Hetalia chara belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, OC belongs to author, Corpse party chara & plot belongs to Team Gris-Gris and 5bp gamers.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Death Field - Part 1

.

.

Don't flame if you dont like this

.

18.21.19, Tenjin Gakuen, Classroom 2-4

Seorang gadis berparas cantik dan berambut hitam panjang itu duduk dengan gemetar. Sekar, pelajar asal Indonesia, tadinya bermain sebuah _charm_ yang akan membuat pertemanan abadi, namun sekarang? Sekar sendirian dari sekolah aneh bernama 'Tenjin Gakuen'.

Sesekali Sekar melirik jam, kira-kira sudah 12 menit dia duduk gemetar. Dia menyadari, dia harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan yang lain... terutama adiknya, Razak. Dan Sekarpun berjalan keluar, meninggalkan ruang kelas yang (kelihatannya) aman, menuju lorong gelap.

"Kyaaa!" baru berjalan lima langkah, Sekar sudah berteriak saat melihat tengkorak seorang wanita, dengan sebuah pipa yang tertancap di rongga matanya. Ditelitinya mayat itu dengan sangat hati-hati dan gemetar, sampai dia menemukan _name tag_ dan sebuah _diary._

'_Matsusashi Junior High School_, _class _ 2-C, Saeki Kaori'

Sekar mulai membaca _diary_ mayat bernama Kaori itu perlahan-lahan, namun tidak ada informasi berguna. _Diary _ itu hanya berisi kegiatannya dengan teman-temannya dan kekasihnya, sampai Sekar membaca halaman bertuliskan '?-?-?'

'?-?, 12.32.12, Tenjin Gakuen'

'Aku dan teman-teman tadinya sedang asyik bermain sebuah _charm_ yang kami temukan di internet, namun aku bingung... kenapa aku tiba di sekolah bernama 'Tenjin Gakuen'? dan kenapa teman-temanku menghilang? Aku bingung sekali, tolong aku...'

"INI DIA!" Sekar hampir _overjoyed_, Kaori bernasib sama seperti dirinya, mungkin akan ada beberapa informasi di dalam _diary_ ini. "Sepertinya aku harus mengecek halaman yang lain..." ujarnya dengan hampir berbunga-bunga.

'?-?, 19.21.16, Tenjin Gakuen'

'Aku sampai di sebuah laboratorium yang sepertinya dipakai untuk praktek kimia atau semacamnya. Di sana aku bertemu mayat Hasegawa-san duduk di sebuah kursi. Aku takut... bagaimana kalau nasibku sama seperti dia?'

'?-?, 21.17.28, Tenjin Gakuen'

'Aku bertemu sesosok roh berwarna biru yang mengaku namanya 'Satsuki Shiho'. Dia mengatakan kalau kami terkurung di sini dan berkata kalau aku dan teman-temanku mungkin tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain, karena kami terkurung di dimensi yang berbeda-beda. Aku takut... bagaimana ini?. aku langsung berlari keluar dan menangis'

'?-?, 09.12.12, Tenjin Gakuen'

'Mungkin kami sudah terkurung disini selama 2 hari lebih... aku sangat kelaparan. Sampai aku melihat sebuah satu panci sup berwarna kekuningan. Aku jadi gelap mata, aku langsung mengambil sup itu sesendok. Sejenak lidahku terasa asin, namun rasanya enak. Aku heran, siapa yang memasak di sekolah aneh begini?

Namun kegembiraanku tidak berlang sung lama saat aku menemukan _name tag_ 'Amat**a Nar*' di dalam sup itu dan ternyata aku memakan b*** mat*! Aku langsung berteriak, aku ******* bo** m***! *********ung ber**** ken***,'

"Uuuh... terlalu banyak darah, aku tidak bisa membaca semuanya... halaman lainpun juga penuh darah..." Sekar menghela napas, dia menaruh _diary _tersebut di sebelah mayat Kaori dan mendoakannya.

"Kesimpulannya adalah, aku dan yang lain terkurung di sekolah ini, tanpa makanan, dan ternacam tidak bisa bertemu..." Sekar lemas, dia sendirian. Pasti lebih berbahaya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa diam, aku harus mencari yang lainnya dan pulang ke dunia kami!" ujar Sekar seraya berlari ke sebuah tangga menuju lantai bawah.

~(w-~) Blood Party (~-w)~

19.12.34, Tenjin Gakuen, _Main Building_, _3rd Floor_

"Jadi sekarang... mungkin aku harus berbelok ke arah koridor timur terlebih dulu..." ujar Sekar ragu-ragu. Priotas utamanya sekarang adalah 'Menyelamatkan adiknya' dan mencari teman-temannya.

Skrek

"Eh?" Sekar kaget, dia berasa menginjak sesuatu yang lunak dan meggumpal. Penasaran, Sekar mengarahkan _hanphone_-nya ke arah dinding karena gelap. Dan dia melihat...

Mayat seseorang yang telah hancur di dinding.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sekar berteriak kencang. Sepertinya mayat yang hancur itu mayat seorang perempuan. Sekar jatuh lemas, dia kaget melihat mayat seorang perempuan hancur dan menmpel di dinding. Sekar penasaran siapa mayat perempuan ini? dan mulai mencari _name tag_ yang mungkin ada dekat mayat itu. Ketemu! _Name tag_ seorang perempuan bertuliskan

'_Kisaragi Academy_, _class_ 2-A, Suzumoto Mayu'

Sejenak Sekar lega mayat itu bukan mayat temannya, namun dia merasa sangat kasihan dengan mayat perempuan itu, pasti menyakitkan bukan bila dihantam ke dinding sampai hancur?

"Suzumoto Mayu, aku kasihan sekali padanya..." ujarnya berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Suzumoto-san, aku harap teman-temanmu keluar dari sekolah ini dengan selamat..." ujar Sekar seraya berdoa. Selesai berdoa, dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri koridor timur.

Sejenak, roh anak perempuan berambut pendek dan sedikit rambutnya dikuncir keatas dengan baju sama seperti mayat Mayu tersenyum ke arah Sekar dan menghilang.

Sekar yang merasa diperhatikan membalik badannya ke arah mayat Mayu, tersenyum sejenak, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya...

Dengan otaknya yang melayang, usus yang berhamburan, bola mata yang terpotong, jantung yang lepas, dan badannya yang tertebas menjadi 3 bagian.

Diikuti suara yang berasal dari seorang anak perempuan dengan mata yang hilang.

~(w-~) Blood Party (~-w)~

19.12.30, Tenjin Gakuen, Infirmary

Terlihat 2 orang, wanita dan pria berwajah asia tertidur di ruangan kesehatan ini. keduanya tampak pulas dan terlihat sangat kecapekan.

Di belakang pria berwajah asia itu, ada sesosok makhluk hitam yang siap menerkam mereka.

19.11.29, Tenjin Gakuen, _Girl's Bathroom_

"Ja... ja... jangan lihat ya..." ujar seorang wanita bertubuh pendek dengan pita di rambutnya.

"..." pria beralis segunung(?) yang diajak ngomong sama wanita tersebut hanya diam tersipu di luar kamar mandi.

Di dalam salah satu ruangan kamar mandi tersebut, seorang anak laki-laki keluar dengan senyum mengerikan.

19.12.30, Tenjin Gakuen, _Library_

"..."

"..."

Dua orang, seorang wanita dan seorang pria, saling terdiam. Yang wanita berpakaian ala _maid_ dan membawa pisau, sedangkan yang pria terlihat _invisible_ dengan beruang putih di pangkuannya.

Pantesan dari tadi yang cewek nggak ngomong, pasangannya aja _invisible_.

19.13.04, Tenjin Gakuen, _Center Hall_, _1st Floor_

"Ng... nggak awesome," terlihat seorang pria sedang memeriksa mayat seorang perempuan, 'Satsuki Private Middle School, Class 3-1, Miyano Elizabeth Anne'

"..." seorang perempuan berambut panjang, memakai bunga, dan membawa _frying pan_ ini melihat mayat yang setengah hancur, membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan hasrat muntahnya(?)

"ihihihihihi," seorang anak perempuan berpakaian serba merah mengintip mereka berdua dengan wajah mengerikan. Dia terus tertawa, seakan dia menemukan 'mangsa' baru yang sangat lezat.

19.13.05, Tenjin Gakuen, _Classroom 2-3_

"_Bastardo..._" salah satu pria di ruang kelas 2-3 terus-terusan menggerutu.

"Doitsu~," pria ini terus-terusan ngomong 'Doitsu' dengan sesekali memeluk pria penggerutu itu.

Karena mereka melihat papan tulis kelas 2-3 terus mengeluarkan darah.

~ To be Continued ~

A/N :

Hai. #pergi #ditampar

FAIL #headbang

Saya tidak menerima flame nggak bermutu ya, kalau concrit bolehlah...

Maaf kalau judulnya agak nggak nyambung dan cerita ini ancur berat. MAAF! #sujud

Mungkin chapter depan karakter selain Sekar akan muncul ;). Siapa? KEPO! #ditendang

Dan saya menerima OC sebagai KORBAN di Tenjin Gakuen.

Silahkan mendaftar seperti dibawah ini

Nama :

Gender :

Penyebab kematian :

Contohnya,

Nama : Kanazawa Yumiko

Gender : Female

Penyebab Kematian : kepala ditusuk, tubuh diinjak sampai tulang-tulang remuk.

Nanti soal sekolah dan kelasnya saya yang atur, anda tinggal mengisi data diatas mau daftar berkali-kali juga nggak apa-apa, namanya mau nama khas Asia, Eropa, Amerika, Afrika, Bapakmu juga nggak apa-apa

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ (mungkin)

Sign,

Haruka Mifune a.k.a Darkness Maiden.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Sekolah Mayu dkk yang betul adalah 'Kisaragi Academy'. Maafkan kecerobohan saya.

* * *

Now Playing : Shangri-La - Asami Imai

HetaGakuen

~Blood Party~

Warning : AU, Death Chara, Medium gore(?), OOC, OC, OOT, Alur dan EYD berantakan, yaoi/straight pairing.

Fem!Indonesia : Sekar Puspitajaya

Disclaimer : Hetalia chara belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, OC belongs to author, Corpse party chara & plot belongs to Team Gris-Gris and 5bp gamers.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Death Field

Part 2, Terror

Dont flame if you dont like it.

.

* * *

20.13.13, Tenjin Gakuen, Classroom 3-1

"KYAAAAA!" Sekar berteriak dan bangun dari tidurnya, dia bermimpi bahwa dia berada terpotong-potong dengan seorang anak kecil memainkan tubuhnya.

"Mi... mimpi..." Sekar mengela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Perasaan kecewa dan lega terus berkecamuk di hatinya. Dia bangkit, dan memeriksa mayat seorang perempuan di sebelahnya

'_Hikari Private High School, class_ 2-3, Matsumoto Hime'

Tidak ada apa-apa di mayat yang seluruh bagiannya tertusuk itu, hanya ada kertas bertuliskan 'Kenji'. Sembari menghela napas, Sekar keluar dari kelas 3-1 dan berjalan ke arah koridor barat.

21.17.30, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 3rd floor (West Hall)

"Tempat... ini..." Sekar langsung muntah di tempat begitu melihat banyaknya mayat di koridor barat dan semua mayatnya tanpa tengkorak, dada tertusuk, tulang rusuk hancur, dan beberapa _khas_ sadis. Berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang berguna, Sekar mulai memeriksa satu-persatu mayat tersebut.

'_Matsusashi Senior High School, Class_ 2-2, Natsume Yuki', '_Yumigawa Private Girls High School, Class _1-A, Isabella Helena', '_Yumigawa Private Girls High School, Class_ 1-A, Okada Hiroko', '_Satsuma Junior High School, Class _2-3, Okada Hiroki', '_Matsusashi Senior High School, Class _2-2, Natsuki Rina', '_Haruno Academy,_ _Class _2-A, Yusume Rena', '_Satsuma Junior High School, Class_ 2-3, Aoi Natsu', '_Hikari Private High School, Class_ 1-3, Suzuki Yuka'

"Apa ini?" ujar Sekar sembari membaca kertas yang ada di tangan mayat 'Yusume Rena' dengan rasa penasaran yang amat besar.

'_Kepada Megumi-chan, Kira-san dan siapapun yang membaca kertas ini,_

_Apapun yang terjadi di sekolah ini, kalian harus atur pikiran kalian, jangan pernah mengambil barang yang kalian aggap sangat berguna, jangan pernah per** k* *el** *-* karena di**** selalu ada ***** anak ********* yang ak** m******** k****n._

_Tolonglah, cepat temukan teman kalian, dan segera pulang ke dunia kalian dengan selamat..._'

"Sayang sekali kertas ini dipenuhi darah, padahal kertas ini kelihatan sangat berguna." Sekar menghela napas panjang dan menyimpan kertas itu di sakunya, mungkin akan berguna nanti, pikirnya. Sekar berdiri, mengambil kunci 'ruang kelas 2-1' dari tangan Rena

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat berterima kasih pada kau, Yusume Rena-san. Terima kasih telah memberikan sedikit info untukku." Ujar Sekar sembari berdoa untuk seluruh korban di koridor barat lantai 3 ini dengan khusyuk.

Selagi menuruni tangga, Sekar tidak menyadari adanya seorang lelaki yang menuruni tangga ke lantai 3 dengan napas memburu dan perut yang tersayat.

~(w-~)Blood Party (~-w)~

21.23.50, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, Class 2-1

Singkat cerita, kini Sekar berhasil masuk ke ruangan kelas 2-1 menggunakan kunci yang ditemukannya di mayat Rena, tanpa menyadari adanya anak perempuan berpakaian serba merah muncul dari papan tulis.

"Gelap... aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa..." Sekar menghela napas panjang kemudian membalik badannya

"Mungkin ada senter di sekitar sini, akan kucoba mencarinya," Sekar keluar dari kelas 2-1 dengan muka (agak) cerah dan berjalan ke arah koridor timur

Tepat setelah sesosok anak perempuan serba merah itu hampir memeluknya.

21.25.16, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (East Hall)

Sekar berjalan menyusuri koridor timur dengan optimis. Sampai sekarang dia belum mendapatkan 'perlakuan' dari hantu-hantu itu, atau authornya yang lupa?

"Ungg..." tubuh Sekar gemetar sesaat. bukan karena dia ngeliat hantu atau sejenisnya, melainkan karena dia kebelet pipis.

"To... toilet..." dengan tergesa-gesa Sekar berlari kencang sembari mencari toilet.

2 menit kemudian.

"NGGAK KETEMU!" teriak Sekar dengan terus menahan agar tidak **ngompol**.

"Tuhan! Tolong tunjukkan toilet kepada hamba-mu ini!" kata Sekar berdoa dengan lebay, lengkap dengan airmata yang keluar banyak memberi kesan _scene_ ini seperti sinetron klise yang sering ditayangkan di layar kaca.

Sekar segera berdiri dan lari untuk mencari toilet perempuan yang sebenarnya di samping tempatnya berdiri tadi, dasar bodoh.

"JADI SELAMA INI AUTHOR TAU DIMANA TOILETNYA?!" teriak Sekar ke author dan langsung ngibrit ke toilet.

21.27.50, Tenjin Gakuen, Girl's toilet, 2nd floor

"Aaah, lega..." ujar Sekar dengan muka penuh kelegaan dan mengelap tangannya dengan _tisu basah_ karena airnya tidak keluar. 'Untung nggak ngompol' pikirnya.

Sekar berjalan keluar namun segera berbalik dan membuka pintu toilet satu-persatu dengan wajah terkejut, karena barusan dia mendengar suara perempuan.

"KYAAAAAA!" dan teriakan anak perempuan itu terus berlanjut membuat Sekar panik. bisa saja itu suara temannya kan?

BLAK

Sekar membuka pintu toilet ketiga dengan keras. Namun dia segera duduk ketakutan karena dia melihat anak perempuan itu tembus pandang

"TOLONG!" ujar anak perempuan itu dengan muka kesakitan dan mengeluarkan airmata, tangannya memegang jeratan tali di lehernya, berusaha untuk melepas jeratan tali itu. Sekar mulai mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata aneh seperti "Ak u puh nyha daoujin R18 yawoi pwhis jah nyan bunh yuh akh ku!" fujoshi pasti tau ini artinya apa. Selesai Sekar mengucapkan mantra, hantu anak perempuan itu langsung menghilang, lenyap begitu saja.

"_name tag_!" Sekar bangkit dengan lutut lemas dan mengambil _name tag_ di sebelah ember di dalam toilet ketiga.

"_Kisaragi Academy High School, class _2-4, Shinohara Seiko"

"Seiko, ya?" Sekar hanya termangu dan memasukkan _name tag_ itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Pokoknya yang terpenting aku harus men-" kata-kata Sekar terpotong karena dia merasakan baru saja menginjak sesuatu. Keheranan, Sekar melihat apa yang dia injak.

"Kapak?"

~(w-~) Blood Party (~-w)~

22.00.11, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (East Hall)

"Jadi bawa deh..." Sekar ragu apa tindakannya untuk mengambil kapak itu adalah tindakan yang benar. Kenapa dia mengambil kapak itu? Jawabannya adalah karena kapak itu dipasangi kertas mantra yang aneh, pasti ini berguna untuk membunuh hantu-hantu itu kan?

Sampai di depan ruang kelas 2-5, dia menemukan seorang mayat anak laki-laki yang seluruh badannya, atas kepala sampai bawah kaki, tertusuk dan tertancap di benda yang mirip sebuah pisau.

'_Haruno Academy, Class _2-A, Yamada Kira'

"Ah! Jadi ini Kira... Maaf sekali, Yusume-san. Kira sudah terbunuh di sini," ujar Sekar termenung. Namun wajahnya kembali cerah melihat barang yang sangat dia cari dari tadi ada di tangan Kira, senter, lengkap dengan baterai.

"INI DIA!" Sekar mulai _overjoyed_ lagi dan mengambil senter tersebut dari tangan Kira dan mulai berlari membawa senter itu ke kelas 2-1.

Tanpa menyadari adanya pria bertubuh besar sedang menyeret anak lelaki yang sudah sangat mengenaskan ke dalam toilet anak laki-laki.

22.06.02, Tenjin Gakuen, Class 2-1

"Yosh! Aku siap!" ujar Sekar masuk dengan membawa senter dan kapak yang ditemukannya tadi.

Sekar mulai berjalan dengan pelan dan hati-hati sembari menyinari seluruh ruangan. Namun perhatiannya terpaku ke papan tulis disampingnya yang ada cap tangan merah darah dan tulisan,

'KAU DAN TEMANMU AKAN MATI DI SINI'

Sekar gemetar, namun dia mencoba berpikir positif dan menahan teriakannya dan kembali menyusuri kelas 2-1 dengan gemetar.

"Ugh..."

"Eh?" Sekar keheranan, baru saja ada suara seorang lelaki dan suara itu terkesan sangat _familiar_ di kepalanya. Segera saja dia menyinari asal suara itu.

Betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat kaki anak lelaki itu luka dan lukanya cukup dalam. Tapi itu tidak cukup membuatnya terkejut, yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah anak lelaki itu yang ternyata...

"Razak?"

~(w-~) Blood Party (~-w)~

20.14.32, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 4th floor

Terlihat anak perempuan #authorditendang- maksud author, anak lelaki berwajah **CANTIK** dengan rambut dikuncir itu tengah berlari dengan memegang perutnya yang tersayat cukup lebar.

Tapi itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan anak perempuan dengan rambut dikunir dua yang berasal dari Seychelles karena lidah anak perempuan itu terpotong, jantungnya digantung di knop pintu kelas 4-2, dan ususnya yang terburai-burai.

Anak lelaki itu takut, bagaimana kalau nasibnya seperti gadis dari Seychelles itu? Masih banyak yang dia ingin lakukan seperti kencan dengan pria -iya, saya nggak asal tulis- dari Russia tanpa gangguan adiknya yang bersifat 'Deviant tsundere' itu.

"Aku nggak boleh mati, aru. Aku harus keluar dari sini, aru!" ujar anak lelaki itu sambil menuruni tangga ke lantai 3 dengan cepat

"_Nii-san_... ayo kita bermain..." terdengar suara anak perempuan di belakang anak lelaki itu yang membuatnya menjerit dan lari secepat kilat.

"Minimal, aku harus bertemu salah seorang temanku, aru." Gumamnya sambil terus menuruni tangga ke lantai 3 dengan cepat.

"Ah! Ada Sekar, aru! SEKAR!" anak lelaki itu berteriak memanggil Sekar, namun sepertinya Sekar tidak mendengarkan karena Sekar sepertinya sedang membaca kertas yang dipegangnya dengan serius.

Anak lelaki itu terus berteriak memanggil nama Sekar, namun Sekar malah pergi menuruni tangga menuju lantai 2. Tidak mau menyerah, anak lelaki itu mengikuti Sekar.

"_Nii-san_..."

JRASH

Kepala anak lelaki itu tertusuk sebuah pisau dari arah belakang, oleh sesosok anak perempuan berambut kuncir dengan bola mata hilang dan mengoyak-ngoyak perut dan dada anak lelaki itu.

Bola mata dan jantungnya di injak sampai hancur dan bagian belakang kepalanya dia tusuk lebih dalam dengan pisau sampai pisau itu menembus rongga bola mata anak lelaki itu.

"_Nii-san_... terima kasih sudah bermain dengan ku..."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

A/N :

Now playing : Why, or why not - Katagiri Rekka

Halo, minna~!

Kembali lagi ke acara kesukaan kita bernama 'HetaGakuen : Blood Party'~

Oh ya, untuk Bella Hamasaki-san, karena anda pendaftar OC pertama, maka OC anda akan muncul HIDUP di Chapter 2 : Dark Shadow!

PENDAFTARAN OC MASIH DIBUKA LOH! Silahkan terus mendaftar OC anda^ ^

Sekian bacotan saya, berhubung minggu depan jadwal 'Homeschooling' saya sudah mulai berjalan, saya updatenya agak lama~.

Bonus, terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic menjijikkan ini^ ^

Sign,

Haruka Mifune a.k.a Darkness Maiden

* * *

Part 3 - Preview :

Percayakah kau pada nasib sial?

"Jadi kau juga terpisah dari yang lain?"

"Kapak ini aneh... aku merasakan ada yang salah dengan kapak ini..."

"Kakak, ini... mayatnya, kan?!"

Percayakah kau pada temanmu sendiri?

"Sepertinya hari ini kau aneh sekali..."

"PERGI! JANGAN PERNAH KAU TUNJUKKAN WAJAH KOTORMU ITU LAGI!"

"Berjanjilah, kau akan melindungi kakakmu ini..."

Percayakah kau dengan semua petunjuk ini?

"Di kertas ini dikatakan bahwa ada beberapa benda berguna di toilet anak laki-laki,"

"Tapi aku yakin semua petunjuk di kertas ini berguna!"

"Di sini dikatakan, kita harus melepaskan semua ketakutan kita,"

Percayakah kau dengan setan yang mengontrolmu?

"Tunggu! Hei! Sadarlah! Ini aku!"

"Kau..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

HetaGakuen : Blood Party

Chapter 1 : Death Field

Last Part, Evil Mind

.

Bisakah kau keluar dari sekolah ini?


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Maafkan kecerobohan saya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kelas Seiko, Mayu, dkk adalah 2-9, bukan 2-4 atau 2-A. Maafkan saya

* * *

Now Playing : Shangri-La - Asami Imai

HetaGakuen

~Blood Party~

Warning : AU, Death Chara, Semi - gore, OOC, OC, OOT, Alur dan EYD berantakan, Hint of Melayucest (straight), violence, typos.

Fem!Indonesia : Sekar Puspitajaya

Disclaimer : Hetalia chara belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, OC belongs to author, Corpse party chara & plot belongs to Team Gris-Gris and 5bp gamers.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Death Field

Part 3, Evil Mind

.

Dont flame if you dont like it.

.

* * *

22.10.34, Tenjin Gakuen, Class 2-1

"Jadi kau juga terpisah dari yang lain?" tanya Razak heran yang dijawab dengan pukulan dari sang kakak tercinta.

"Ya iyalah, bleguk. Nggak liat apa aye sendirian?" ucap Sekar memakai logat betawi yang sering dijumpai di sinetron s*tv.

"Nggak usah mukul bisa, kan?" yang dipukul protes. 'Kepala gue kan sekusehhh, sayang kalo benjol' pikir Razak bikin author gemeter karena melenceng dari skripsi-eh, salah- maksud author, melenceng dari skrip.

"_Yo wes_, ayo jalan sekarang." Ucap Sekar sambil berdiri, diikuti Razak yang ikut berdiri dan pergi duluan.

"Haah, semoga aku nggak nambah sial nanti..." ujar Sekar sembari menghela napas dan keluar dari kelas 2-1, tak lupa membawa kapak dan senternya.

22.13.28, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (West Hall)

"Terus?" tanya Razak dengan penuh tanda tanya ke Sekar yang asyik meriksa mayat.

'_Haruno Academy, Class _2-A, Ogawa Megumi', '_Himawari Senior High School, Class _3-B, Sasagawa Kensuke', '_Matsusashi Senior High School_, _Class _2-A, Hasegawa Ryoko'

"Terus apa?" tanya Sekar balik ke Razak dengan muka polos yang mampu membuat orang meleleh kayak keju mozarella.

"Terus kita kemana ini?" tanya Razak lagi ke Sekar.

"Jalan terus nyusurin koridor ini, lah!" jawab Sekar setengah berteriak.

"Memangnya ada apa di sana?"

"Nggak tau."

Gubrak

Sembari menyeret Razak, Sekar berjalan menyusuri koridor, sampai tiba di mayat yang kelihatan masih segar dengan mata dan kaki yang hilang.

'_Hikari Private High School, Class _2-3, Reich Akira'

"Ahh..." teriak Sekar tiba-tiba, membuat Razak menatap Sekar dan berkata, "Kenapa, kak?"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHH!"

Dan sejenak, sinar putih keluar dari kapak yang dipegang Sekar.

?.?.?, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (West Hall)

Sekar termangu. Dia melihat 2 anak yang kelihatannya SMA atau semacamnya sedang berkelahi satu sama lain. Salah satu anak, laki-laki, memegang sebuah senjata. Entah senjata apa itu, yang jelas anak laki-laki itu kelihatan amat marah dengan anak perempuan di depannya.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Hime di kelas itu, Sora! Pasti sekarang dia masih hidup dan membutuhkan pertolongkan kita! Aku yakin itu!" kata anak perempuan itu dengan sangat marah.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang dilakukan Kenji tadi?! Dia menusuk mata Hime beberapa kali! DAN KAU BILANG DIA MASIH HIDUP?!" ujar anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Sora dengan marah dan siap menebas anak perempuan di depannya itu.

"Kau harus ikut bersamaku menyelesaikan ritual ini! karena kau satu-satunya yang masih hidup! Reich, aku mohon!" lanjut Sora, kali ini dia merendahkan suaranya sedikit.

"PERGI! JANGAN PERNAH KAU TUNJUKKAN WAJAH KOTORMU ITU LAGI!" teriak anak perempuan yang dipanggil Reich itu sembari berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Sora.

Tanpa diduga, sebuah senjata tajam menghantam kaki Reich dengan cepat. Reich mengaduh kesakitan, namun Sora malah tersenyum dan mengorek rongga mata Reich dengan kuku tangannya sendiri.

"KYAAAAAAAA! AHHHHH! KYAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Reich kesakitan dan berusaha lepas dari Sora. Sora tidak menghiraukan teriak kesakitan Reich dan terus mengorek matanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dengan jeritan Reich yang terakhir saat Sora mengorek retinanya dengan kasar dan mencabik-cabiknya layaknya hewan kelaparan.

Kini wanita bernama Reich itu mati, dengan kaki dan mata yang hilang. Sora terkejut dan termangu sesaat.

"Ma... ma... maaf... maafkan aku!" ujar Sora sambil menangis dan berlari ke arah koridor timur.

Di sudut koridor, anak perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut hitam sepinggang terbujur kaku. Namanya sedikit terlihat di _name tag_ yang juga hanya terlihat sedikit karena tertutup tembok, namanya 'Irving'.

"Ja... jadi... Reich... dibunuh?!" ucap Sekar terkaget-kaget dan menutup matanya.

Dan sinar putih kembali keluar dari kapak di sampingnya.

22.20.31, Tenjin Gakuen, Infirmary

"AHHH!" Sekar melonjak bangun. Sejenak dia terkejut mendapati dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kakak nggak apa-apa?" tanya Razak dengan muka sangat khawatir.

"Kamu khawatir sama aku?" sifat jahil Sekar keluar dan mulai menggoda pria di depannya itu.

"Ng... nggak! Aku sama sekali nggak khawatir kok! Siapa juga yang khawatir sama orang serampangan kayak kamu?!" BLETAK! Ucapan Razak barusan dihadiahi pukulan super dari kakak tercinta.

"Ternyata si Razak ini... apa tuh namanya? Tsun... tsun... oh iya, tsundere! Cocok jadi uke khukhukhu... eh tunggu, berarti semenya siapa? Arthur? Idih. Riza[1]? Hhmm.. cocok juga..." pikiran Sekar barusan juga ikut membuat author heran. Ups, maafkan saya yang OOT. Back to topic aja.

"Tadi kakak pingsan di koridor barat, terus aku gendong sampai sini." Ujar Razak dengan mata mendelik seakan dapat membaca pikiran Sekar tadi.

"Oh, ya udah. Makasih." Kata Sekar gugup dipandingin dengan pandangan mengancam.

"Kak, tadi aku nemu 4 mayat di bawah tempat tidur." Kata Razak sembari menunjukkan 4 buah _name tag _ke Sekar.

'_Hikari Private High School, Class_ 2-3, Sora Akira', '_St. Louise University High School, Class _1-D, Sakaki Mayuri', '_Hikari Private High School, Class_ 2-3, Sato Kenji', '_Matsusashi Senior High School, Class _2-A, Matsui Sayuri'

"Lalu? Apa ada sesuatu yang berguna?" tanya Sekar setelah melihat nama-nama itu dengan agak terkejut, terutama nama Sora dan Kenji.

"Nggak juga sih." jawab Razak sembari keluar dan berjalan ke arah koridor timur.

"HEI! TUNGGU!" teriak Sekar bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menyusul Razak.

Pintu ruangan kesehatan pun segera terkunci.

22.25.16, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 1st floor (East Hall)

'_Byakudan Senior High School, Class_ 2-4, Yamamoto Mitsuki'

"Kapak ini aneh... aku merasakan ada yang salah dengan kapak ini..." ujar Sekar ke Razak yang sedang memeriksa mayatn perempuan yang perutnya terkoyak-koyak.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Razak ke Sekar yang wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Tadi waktu kita memeriksa mayat Reich di koridor barat... aku melihat..." jawab Sekar dengan wajah cemas dan menggenggam erat senter yang dipegangnya.

"Lihat apa?" mau tak mau, Razak juga harus ikut cemas melihat keadaan kakaknya seperti itu di situasi menegangkan seperti ini.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku nggak mau bahas lagi." ujar Sekar tersenyum simpul sambil mengantongi _name tag_ Mitsuki.

"Y... ya udahlah. Dasar aneh," kata Razak sembari melangkah duluan ke koridor barat karena tak ada apa pun kecuali mayat di koridor timur.

Namun, tangannnya ditahan oleh tangan Sekar. Anehnya, tidak ada raut muka dan pandangan biasa di wajah Sekar, melainkan wajah menakutkan dengan mata yang menusuk di sana. Keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan di wajah Razak melihat air muka kakakya yang sudah seperti 'Sadako' tersebut, lagipula dia tahu kakaknya ini kalau sedang marah pasti sangat menakutkan. Contohnya saat dia mengklaim barang-barang kakaknya.

" . . ." ujar Sekar dengan suara menggema, dia terus menggenggam tangan adiknya yang sudah memerah. Razak pucat, takut kakaknya akan melakukan _violence_ yang akan membunuhnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku..."

"Hah?"

"Berjanjilah, kau akan melindungi kakakmu ini..."

"..."

"Tolonglah... aku mohon..."

Wajah Sekar dipenuhi air mata karena dia menangis dengan terus memohon pada Razak untuk melindunginya. Dia takut, takut nasibnya akan sama seperti orang-orang yang mati disini.

"Sudah pasti, kan?" jawab Razak dengan wajah memerah dan memeluk Sekar. Sekar terdiam sesaat dan mengusap air matanya.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir ya? Nah, ayo! Kita harus cepat-cepat mencari yang lain!" ujar Sekar sambil menarik tangan Razak, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

~(w-~) Blood Party (~-w)~

22.40.16, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 1st floor (West Hall)

"I... ini..." ucap Sekar, nada bicaranya terlihat seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipercayainya.

"Kakak, ini mayatnya, kan?!" kata Razak dengan penuh kekagetan. Dia dan Sekar berusaha memeriksa _name tag_ di tangan seorang mayat. Dan ternyata betul prediksi Sekar dan Razak, mayat di depannya itu adalah sosok pria tsundere yang berpacaran dengan seseorang yang mengaku HERO.

'_Hetalia Gakuen, Europe Class,_ Arthur Kirkland'

Dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh dan mata yang tertusuk banyak paku.

Sekar terjatuh pelan. Temannya, Arthur yang selalu dibuntuti untuk kepentingan doujin yaoi mati dengan sangat mengenaskan.

"Ini semua karenaku... yang aku inginkan hanyalah persahabatan abadi di antara kita semua! Tapi... uh.." ujar Sekar sambil menangis.

"Ini bukan salah kakak, kok!" ujar Razak berusaha menghibur dan menepuk punggung Sekar pelan.

Masih terbekas di ingatan mereka berdua, saat sebelum peristiwa ini terjadi...

_Flashback_

16.23.14, Hetalia Gakuen, Center Hall

"Lihat ini! aku menemukan _charm_ ajaib!" ucap Sekar sambil mengeluarkan kertas berbentuk anak perempuan dan menunjukkan ke semua yang ada disitu.

"_Charm_ apaan tuh, aru?" kata lelaki cantik asal China, Wang Yao dengan raut muka tertarik.

"Aku melihat di blog Saenoki Naho, peramal terkenal di jepang, mengatakan kalau _charm_ ini bernama 'Lucky Sachiko'. Dikatakan di blog itu, bila kita mengucapkan 'Sachiko, kami memohon padamu,' masing-masing orang satu kali dan mengucapkan satu lagi untuk Sachiko, maka Sachiko akan memberikan pertemanan abadi kepada kita semua," kata Sekar mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Heee? Sepertinya menarik," ujar murid wanita yang selalu tersenyum kucing, Bella, murid asal Belgium.

"Jadi? Ada yang mau ikut, kah?" kata Sekar dengan berpose _oh-so-very-kawaii _.

Semua lelaki disitu tersipu. Bahkan yang udah di cap sebagai 'PAIR YAOI' alias 'GAY', lelaki mana sih yang menolak gadis polos bin _kawaii_ itu?

"Boleh juga, da~ mungkin saja Sachiko akan membuat kalian semua bergabung denganku, da~"

"Eeh... aku dan kumajirou mau ikut juga..."

"Boleh~ kebetulan _broer_ sedang nge-_date_ bereng Antonio~"

"Kalau _nii-san_ ikut, aku juga ikut."

"Aku ikut juga~! Soalnya Natalia dan Ivan ikut~!"

"Boleh! Boleh!"

"Aku ikut deh, aru. Soalnya Mei juga ikut, aru."

"_Watashi mo_,"

"Aku ikut juga, vee. _Nii-san_ ikut juga yuk, ve~"

"A... aku ikut cuma karena Feli, _bastard_! Bukan karena efek pertemanan apa lah itu!"

"Aku ikut! Soalnya para anggota kelompok FujoDanshi ikut juga~"

"Bo... boleh... kebetulan kak Vash baru pulang malam. Jadi aku bisa melakukan ini sampai kak Vash pulang,"

"Kesesese~ ore-sama yang AWESOME pasti ikut~"

"Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! Ikut yuk!"

"Aku ikut juga, soalnya mungkin ini menarik,"

"Jangan paksa aku, git!"

"Aku ikut~!

"Oke! Oke! Berarti yang ikut... Ivan, Bella, Natalia, Yekaterina, Mei, Yao, Kiku, Feliciano, Lovino, Elizaveta, Lily, Gilbert, Alfred, Cho[2], Viet, Arthur, Sey. Banyak juga ternyata... dan kau! Ikut sini" ujar Sekar sembari menarik tangan Razak yang asik main Pesbuk.

"Kenapa ak-" protes Razak terputus saat melihat sisi _Yangire_ Sekar yang muncul dengan aura hitam kemerahan. mau tak mau, Razak ikut dan menerima nasib sialnya.

"Nah! Pegang kertas ini dan ucapkan setelah aku bilang 'mulai'!" kata Sekar ceria dan memegang kertas 'Lucky Sachiko', diikuti oleh orang-orang yang mengikuti ritual ini.

"Mulai!"

'Sachiko... kami memohon padamu,' itulah kata-kata yang dipirkan di dalam otak mereka masing-masing. Masing-masing anak mengucapkan 2 kali, satu untuk mereka dan satu untuk Sachiko.

"Sudah?" kata Sekar memberi aba-aba dan langsung berteriak, "ROBEK!"

KRASH

"Nah, simpan robekan kertas itu baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang atau Sachiko akan marah dan akan menghantui kalian!" ujar Sekar sambil menyimpan robekan kertas itu di dompetnya, diikuti masing-masing anak.

Gruuung gruuung gruuung

"Eh?!"

"Ke... kenapa?"

"Gempa bumi?!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Lily!"

"AAAAH!"

_Flashback End_

Hening menyapu situasi Razak dan Sekar saat mengingat memori sebelum situasi mengerikan ini terjadi.

"Kak, di sebelah Arthur ada kertas!" ujar Razak sambil menunjukkan kertas di sebelah tubuh Arthur.

"Coba kulihat sebentar," Sekarpun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya perlahan.

'_Untuk Natsumi dan Maria_

_Di toilet laki-laki lantai 1 ada beberapa barang berguna. Oh iya, jika kalian memungut suatu senjata kec*** ***** lepaskan semua ketakutan kalian, kumpulkan keberanian kalian. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai *eta***an k**** benar-benar ***** kar************************************************************'_

"Lagi-lagi penuh dengan darah..." ujar Sekar menghela napas.

"Di sini dikatakan, kita harus melepas semua ketakutan kita. Pasti maksudnya jangan sampai rasa ketakutanmu menguasai dirimu! Walau pesan ini mencurigakan, tapi aku yakin semua petunjuk di kertas ini berguna!" ujar Razak sambil menepuk punggung Sekar.

"Dan lagi, di kertas ini dikatakan bahwa ada beberapa benda berguna di toilet anak laki-laki!" lanjutnya semangat.

"B u,"

"Eh?" Razak terheran-heran mendapat respon aneh dari Sekar. "Sepertinya hari ini kau aneh sekali..." lanjutnya sambil terheran-heran.

" h,"

"Hah?"

JRASH

"Agh!" Razak mengaduh kesakitan saat kapak Sekar menghantam kakinya. Kakinya kini setengah putus, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Tunggu! Hei! Sadarlah! Ini aku!" ujar Razak panik ke Sekar yang terlihat mengerikan, dengan pandangan menusuk dan wajah yang terlihat senang.

JRASH!

Kini kedua kaki Razak sudah terputus sempurna, membuatnya menjerit sangat keras. Dia berusaha kabur dengan mengandalkan kedua tangannya, namun gagal. Sekar kali ini mulai mencakar perut Razak dengan nafsu. Membuat Razak terus menjerit dan menronta-ronta.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA," Sekar tertawan puas dan senang, dia terus mengorek perut Razak dengan nafsu yang besar. Sampai akhirnya tangannya menyentuh benda asing, usus.

"Kau..." adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Razak sebelum ususnya dicabik-cabik oleh Sekar.

Belum puas, Sekar menrobek dada Razak dengan kapaknya dan meremas jantungnya sampai hancur. Juga menginjak kepalanya dengan sangat keras dan mengakibatkan kepala Razak hancur. Merasa puas, Sekar berbalik dan terjatuh.

22.59.07, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 1st floor (West Hall)

"Ugh..." Sekar perlahan bangun dari tidurnya, barusan dia seperti merasakan adanya kilatan cahaya hitam... dan pandangannya menjadi buram.

"Loh? Tanganku... tanganku... kenapa...?" ujar Sekar melihat tangannya yang penuh darah.

"Razak? Razak?! Raz-" panggilan Sekar berhenti saat melihat mayat pria di sebelah mayat Arthur yang tubuhnya hancur, Razak.

"Apakah aku... aku... aku... bohong.. tidak... tidak..." Sekar syok, dengan lemas dia duduk di sudut koridor dan melihat tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak... HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sekar mulai berteriak dengan air mata yang terus-menerus keluar dari matanya. Dia terus menangis dengan suara histeris yang sangat kencang.

Perlahan, dia duduk di sebelah mayat Razak dan mengambil kepala Razak yang tergeletak di lantai dan memeluknya. Walau kepala itu sudah setengah hancur.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Di ruangan kelas 1-4, anak perempuan berbaju merah tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. Dengan ceria dia mengatakan,

"Ritualmu salah,"

.

- Chapter one : Death Field -

- End -

* * *

[1] Riza : Human name Singapura. Maunya sih Brunei, tapi namanya terlalu melayu XD

[2] Cho : Human name Vietnam. saya belum memikirkan nama panjangnya, tapi mungkin Cho nong apalah gitu.

* * *

A/N :

Now playing : Why, or why not - Katagiri Rekka

Hai, minna!

Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Haruka~!

Bagaimanakah chapter ini? jelek? Maafkan saya m(_ _)m

Oh iya, maaf juga kalau _scene_ terakhir terasa dipercepat! Author lagi ngerjain buru-buru!^ ^

Oh iya, pendaftaran OC masih dibuka~! Mau daftar 2, 3,4, 10 juga nggak apa-apa! Itu sangat membantu author~!

Oh iya, nih -san, saya udah buat cukup panjang~, maaf kalau diksinya masih hancur lebur m(_ _)m

* * *

Bales Review (Part 2) :

**Thisangtjoo **:

Nenek nggak ngerti? ;w;

ya sudahlah, yang penting terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal menjijikkan ini^ ^

**Ichigo Kenji** :

Seram, da? O.O

masa? Ya sudah, terima kasih sudah membaca fic aneh ini~

* * *

_Yo wes_, saya nggak mau banyak bacot. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 2!

Sign,

Haruka Mifune a.k.a Darkness Maiden

* * *

New chapter - Preview :

Aku ingin kau melihat ke lubuk hatimu sendiri

"_Bloody Hell_! Kita harus keluar dari sini secepatnya!"

"Aku menyukaimu..."

"Feliciano?"

Kau harus pergi dari ladang pengorbanan

"Namaku Delusia Irving,"

"Aku... melihat... mayat..."

"Papan tulis itu..."

Ketahuilah sesuatu... yang tak bisa kuketahui

"DI BELAKANG!"

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Aaah... aaah... TOLONG!"

HetaGakuen : Blood Party

Chapter 2 : Dark Shadows

Part 1, Execution

.

Bisakah kau keluar dari sekolah ini?


	4. Chapter 4

Now Playing : Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Shimamiya Eiko

* * *

HetaGakuen

~Blood Party~

Warning : AU, Death Chara, Semi - gore, OOC, OC, OOT, Alur dan EYD berantakan, Hint of UKLiech (straight), typos.

Disclaimer : Hetalia chara belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, OC belongs to author, Corpse party chara & plot belongs to Team Gris-Gris and 5bp gamers.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Dark Shadows

Part 1, Execution

.

.

Dont flame if you dont like it.

.

* * *

Jauh sebelum ditemukannya mayat Arthur yang mengenaskan, lebih jauh dari waktu saat Sekar terbangun dari kelas 2-1 namun di dimensi berbeda, terlihatlah Arthur bersama Lily yang menyusuri koridor barat.

17.16.08, Tenjin Gakuen, 4th floor (East Hall)

"Tengkoraknya... retak?"

"Bukan retak lagi, git. Ini mah sudah berlubang,"

Mereka berdua, Lily dan Arthur, saat ini sedang memeriksa mayat tulang belulang perempuan berkacamata. Tengkorak mayat itu terlihat habis dipukul oleh benda besar dengan sangat kuat, menimbulkan lubang besar di tengkoraknya.

'_Byakudan Senior High School, Class_ 2-4, Urabe Emi'

Diam-diam Lily menatap Arthur, sosok yang sangat dikaguminya ini sangat tampan... walau ketampanannya tertutup oleh alis enam lapis dan sifat _tsundere_ yang membuatnya dijuluki 'NUMBER 1 UKE' oleh Elizaveta, pemimpin klub FujoDanshi yang diikutinya diam-diam. Ceritanya berawal dari perintah Eliza yang menyuruh Lily untuk men-stalk Arthur untuk membenarkan yaoi _doujinshi_ yang dia punya, selama _mission_ itu berlangsung, Lily perlahan mulai menyukai Arthur. Sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba menyatakan perasaannya ke ketua OSIS itu, namun dia takut perasaannya akan ditolak, lagipula dia tidak mau koleksi yaoi AlfredxArthur-nya menghilang.

Lilis, kamu itu takut doujin yaoi-mu hilang atau takut itolak sih, nak?

Back to topic,

"A... Arthur! Dengar baik-baik! Rasanya barusan... sekilas aku mendengar suara orang menangis..." ujar Lily sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Arthur dengan muka memerah.

"Mana?" tanya Arthur kepada Lily. Rasanya barusan dia tidak mendengar apapun...

"Uhuk... hik..."

"Itu! Dari sini!" ujar Lily setengah bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Arthur ke tempat yang dimaksud.

17.17.17, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 4th floor (West Hall)

"Pelan-pelan, git! Aku capek..." ujar Arthur ngos-ngosan karena sedaritadi dirinya terus berlari bersama Lily.

"Itu! Arthur! Anak itu!" ujar Lily menggandeng Arthur dan menunjuk anak perempuan yang meringkuk di sudut koridor dengan muka cemas.

"Biar aku yang mendekatinya. Kau ikuti saja dari belakang," ujar Arthur sembari berjalan duluan menuju gadis berkacamata yang meringkuk itu. Sebagai seorang _gentleman,_ tentu saja dia harus duluan, kan?

"Hei, git." Ujar Arthur pelan sembari menepuk pundak gadis itu. Si gadis yang bereaksi kaget dan langsung menodongkan _jacknife_ ke leher Arthur.

"SIAPA KAU? DIMANA TEMANKU?! DIMANA?!" ujar Gadis itu gemetar sekaligus kaget sembari menodongkan _jacknife_-nya ke Arthur.

"Ka... kami tidak tahu, _bloody hell_! Pertama, biarkan kami memperkenalkan diri! Namaku, Arthur Kikland. Dan gadis di sebelahku Lily Zwingly, kami berasal dari Hetalia Gakuen dan _nyasar_ kesini karena memainkan _charm_ aneh bernama 'Lucky Sachiko'" ujar Arthur perlahan namun sambil mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"Ooh, begitu... maafkan aku telah kasar. Namaku Delusia Irving, aku berasal dari sekolah privat Hikari, rumahku disebelah kalian kok," ujar Delusia yang akhirnya tenang dan mengantongi kembali _jacknife_-nya.

"Aku sama seperti kalian, aku bisa sampai di sekolah ini karena _charm_ 'Lucky Sachiko' yang kumainkan bersama teman-temanku," lanjutnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Lalu, di mana teman-temanmu itu, git?" kata Arthur mencoba sedikit menenagkan Delusia yang terus gemetar.

"Mereka mati. Ihihihihihi"

"Kenapa kau tertawa, git?"

"Aku tidak tertawa,"

"Sudahlah, kalau kau ingin ikut kami, cepat berdiri dan ikuti kami dari belakang. Mengerti kau, git?" Arthur mulai merasakan sedikit aura tidak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuh Delusia. Delusia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Arthur dan Lily yang sedang menuruni tangga ke lantai 1 dari belakang dengan seringai menakutkan.

Dengan latar belakang pemuda berambut kriwil yang berlari keluar dari toilet anak laki-laki dengan tangan penuh darah dan beberapa bagian yang terlihat seperti urat nadi.

~(w-~) Blood Party (~-w)~

19.20.48, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 1st floor (Entranceway)

"Gerbangnya tak bisa dibuka..." ujar Lily kaget setelah mencoba menarik pintu untuk keluar dari sekolah.

"_Bloody Hell!_ Kita harus keluar dari sini secepatnya!" Arthur mulai mengucapkan sumpah-serapahnya dan menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga.

Ini aneh, pintu itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka. Benar-benar melekat seperti itu hanya gambar di tembok. Lily dan Arthur terus mencoba menarik atau mendobrak pintu itu, sedangkan Delusia hanya memandangi sesosok pria yang sedang berusaha turun ke lantai 1 dalam diam. Lelaki yang dipandanginya itu mempunyai kriwil di sebelah kanan rambutnya dan terlihat sangat aneh.

"Tunggu! Arthur! Aku seperti melihat seseorang!" ujar Lily kepada Arthur dan menarik-narik tangan Athur.

"Nggak usah tarik-tarik, _bloody hell_!" balas Arthur kepada Lily dengan agak kasar.

Lelaki itu semakin mendekat, mendekat, mendekat dan...

"Vee~"

Menangis memeluk Arthur dan Lily.

"Feliciano?" ujar Lily dan Arthur bersamaan, dengan campurann antara kaget dan lega di wajah mereka. Delusia hanya mendengus.

"Ve~ Aku lega melihat kalian berdua selamat, ve~" ujar Feliciano sambil nangis. Tangan dan seragamnya penuh dengan darah yang sangat banyak, membuat Lily bersembunyi di belakang Arthur.

"Tunggu, tunggu... kenapa seragam dan tanganmu penuh darah, git?" tanya Arthur khawatir, dan akhirnya dia ingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting... ah! Dia ingat!

"Dimana Lovino?" tanyanya lagi, yang dijawab Feliciano dengan tertunduk lemas. Lily mulai khawatir dan ingin mendekati Feliciano untuk menenangkannya, namun dilarang Arthur. Delusia hanya terdiam termangu dan menyimpan _jacknife_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Tadinya... aku dan _nii-san_ tertidur di toilet anak laki-laki lantai 4, namun begitu aku bangun... aku... melihat... mayat... _nii-san_ hancur tergantung di langit-langit dengan perut yang terkoyak-koyak, ve! Lalu, lalu... aku melihat tanganku sendiri... dan ternyata seragam dan tanganku penuh dengan darah dan benda lembek seperti usus, ve!" jawab Feliciano hampir menangis. "Mungkin aku yang sudah membunuhnya, ve..." katanya lagi sambil menangis. Lily berinisiatif membantu menenangkannya, sedangkan Arthur terdiam sampai dia melihat sebuah cahaya dari ruang kelas 1-2.

"Tunggu... aku melihat cahaya! Lily! Ikut aku!" ujarnya sambil menarik Lily pergi, meninggalkan Feliciano dan Delusia yang terdiam.

Feliciano memutuskan untuk duduk karena capek, sedangkan Delusia berdiri dan berkata, "Aku ingin mencari toilet. Kau disini dulu ya," yang disusul oleh anggukan Feliciano. Delusia menyeringai, sepertinya pengaruh kegelapannya mulai terlihat, pikirnya.

"Ihihihiahahahahaha," Delusia tertawa pelan dan pergi ke arah koridor timur dengan menari-nari layaknya habis menemukan hadiah yang sangat bagus.

19.43.29, Tenjin Gakuen, Class 1-2

"Papan tulis itu..."

"_Bloody hell!_ Tidak mungkin kita akan berakhir seperti yang ditulis di papan itu kan, git?"

Arthur dan Lily mulai panik, di papan tulis itu ditulis bahwa 'Salah satu dari kalian akan terkurung di sini' dengan tulisan semerah darah dan sebuah senter tergantung di sebelahnya.

Arthur mulai mengerti maksud cahaya tadi. "Sial, jadi ini semua jebakan?! Sangat pintar... dia memancing kita kemari dengan menggunakan senter yang dari luar terlihat seperti sebuah cahaya terang memancar dari sana. Lalu, kami berdua yang masuk kesini akan terkurung disini, begitu? _Bloody Hell, Bloody Frog, Shit_" pikir Arthur sambil memeras otaknya. Lily gemetar dan berlindung dibalik Arthur, mereka berdua memutuskan menunggu hantu itu keluar namun semua berubah saat dia mendengar jeritan. Jeritan Delusia yang sangat nyaring terdengar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Delusia!"

"Ah, Arthur, tunggu!"

BLAK

"Pintunya..." ujar Lily gemetar ketakutan, dia terduduk lemas. Arthur sudah keluar dari kelas 1-2 dengan utuh, namun Lily terkurung dalam kelas 1-2 dengan darah yang mengalir dari papan tulis.

"_NII-SAN_! _NII-SAN_! _NII-SAN_! SIAPAPUN!" teriak Lily histeris saat sesosok perempuan berbaju merah mendatanginya dari arah papan tulis, terus bergerak semakin dekat...

"Keluarkan aku dari sini! Arthur!" Lily mulai berusaha mendobrak, mendorong, menarik, dan menggedor pintu sekuat tenaga. Namun, Lily adalah perempuan bertenaga kecil, jadi percuma mendonbrak pintu yang sangat rapat itu.

"_Kawaii_! Semakin imutnya kau, semakin ingin aku menarik lehermu itu~" ujar anak perempuan berbaju merah itu senang.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

19.44.51, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 1st floor (Entranceway)

"Delusia! Ada apa?!" ujar Arthur tergesa-gesa mendatangi Delusia yang terduduk diam di lantai. Dan saat Arthur berusaha menepuk punggung Delusia, dia tahu apa yang membuatnya berteriak kencang. Arthur melihat mayat, mayat Feliciano dengan tenggorokan yang terbuka lebar dan terus mengeluarkan darah.

Sesaat Arthur termenung, namun dia mendengar teriakan lagi. Teriakan seorang gadis yang memilukan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"LILY!"

Dan Arthur pun segera berbalik pergi, sembari menarik tangan Delusia yang menjilati darah di _jacknife_-nya.

19.46.01, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 1st floor (West Hall)

"LILY! LILY! LILY!" Arthur berusaha menggedor pintu kelas 1-2 dengan keras, dibantu Delusia yang menyeringai. Mereka berdua terus meneriakkan nama Lily dengan keras, menunggu sebuah suara kecil yang menandakan jawaban. Tapi, yang mereka dapat bukan suara. Hanya sebuah benda lembek, lidah, yang terlempar ke jendela kelas 1-2. Disusul Lily yang tertatih-tatih mendekati jelndela dan menuliskan sesuatu. Keadaan Lily sungguh mengerikan, lidahnya hilang, dan darah terus mengalir dari mulut dan dahinya. Arthur dan Delusia memutuskan menyerah dan melihat dari balik jendela dengan tatapan pilu.

"Ihihihihihihihiahahahaha," lagi-lagi, sesosok perempuan berbaju merah mendatangi Lily dan kali ini membawa gunting yang penuh dengan darah. Ditemani sesosok pria bertubuh besar dengan wajah mengerikan sedang membawa palu.

"DI BELAKANG!" teriak Arthur memperingati Lily. Terlambat, mulut Lily telah dibekap oleh tangan anak berbaju merah. Sebelum Lily ditarik lebih dalam ke kelas 1-2, dia telah menyelesaikan tulisan yang dia buat dengan darahnya sendiri di jendela kelas 1-2. Di jendela itu tertulis,

'Aku menyukaimu, Arthur...'

Yang terlihat selanjutnya adalah kepala Lily yang terlempar ke jendela, membuat Arthur terduduk lemas tak berdaya sambil terus mengatakan '_Bloody Hell_ dan _shit_' terus menerus. Delusia menyeringai "Inilah _moment_ yang pas..." pikirnya, dan menusuk kepala sang ketua OSIS dengan menggunakan _jacknife_ yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

Delusia lalu mengambil paku, dan menancapkannya ke mata Arthur perlahan. 1 paku... 2 paku... 3 paku... dan seterusnya, sampai mata itu telah penuh oleh berpuluh-puluh paku dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Belum cukup, Delusia mencabut _jacknife_-nya dari kepala Arthur dan memotong lidahnya perlahan sampai lidah itu terpotong dengan sendirinya. Terakhir, Delusia menusuk _jacknife_-nya dengan kencang ke tenggorokan Arthur dan memperdalam tusukannya perlahan-lahan, sampai menembus tenggorokannya. Delusia terkekeh, dia mencabut _jacknife_-nya dan menjilat darah di _jacknife_-nya itu dengan lambat, seakan sangat menikmati darah yang tersisa di sana.

"Ihihihiahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Delusia tertawa puas dan memotong kepala Arthur sebelum terjatuh pingsan.

~(w-~) Blood Party (~-w)~

22.12.39, Tenjin Gakuen, Art Room

Terlihat gadis berkacamata, Delusia, sedang menangis. Dia gemetar dan melempar _jacknife_-nya ke arah tembok di depannya.

"Arthur... dia... sama seperti Sora-kun dan Kenji-kun... aku membunuhnya..." ujarnya sambil menangis. Dia masih ingat saat menemukan mayat Sora yang badannya terputus, serta mayat Kenji yang perutnya terkoyak-koyak di depannya sendiri saat dia membaca sebuah kertas berjudul '_Yami'_ yang didapatnya dari _name tag_ seorang perempuan.

'_Untuk Yuka dan siapapun yang membaca ini._

_Di sekolah ini terdapat jiwa merah api yang akan menyesatkan kalian semua, jiwa merah itu kadang merasuki jiwa manusia yang ragu akan hati dan temannya sendiri._

_Mereka biasanya berhenti merasuki kalian bila kalian menangis dan sangat kehilangan setelah membunuh orang tidak bersalah._

_Namun ada juga yang sangat keras kepala dan akan terus mendiami tubuh yang dirasukinya. Biasanya mereka yang ragu akan hati, teman, keadaan, dan jiwa biru yang ada di sini adalah salah satunya. Hanya ada satu yang bisa kalian lakukan : Kuatkanlah dirimu sendiri_

_Pesan terakhir, selalu ikut kepada orang yang kalian temui. Para jiwa merah akan takut merasuki kalian bila kalian bersama orang lain.'_

"Pokoknya aku harus keluar darisini! Harus!" ujar Delusia gemetar namun tetap tegar dan memeriksa _nametag_ mayat perempuan di sebelahnya.

'_ University High School, Class_ 2-F, Mifune Katsumi', '_Tendou Senior High School, Class _2-A, Kokuhaku Akaboji'

"Aku berharap aku bertemu seseorang nanti," ujar Delusia pelan dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kesenian.

"Neghhh... sahhnn.."

"Eh?"

"Neghhh... sahhnn.."

Tepat setelah Delusia menengok ke asal suara, dibelakangnya berdiri sesosok anak perempuan dengan bagian kepala sampai rahang atas yang hilang, menampakkan bagian dalam mulutnya langsung.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Delusia panik, dia berlari keluar ruangan dengan secepat kilat.

22. 14.23, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (West Hall)

"Aaah... aaah... TOLONG!" Delusia berteriak panik sambil berlari tak tentu arah menyusuri koridor barat lantai 2. Namun, hantu itu terus mengejarnya sembari membawa gunting, itu jelas menambah panik Delusia dan membuatnya menaiki lantai 3 dengan cepat.

"KYAAAAA! TOLONG!" Delusia mulai berteriak histeris, sampai dia melihat sebuah siluet sesosok wanita berambut kuncir.

Delusia terbujur kaku melihat apa yang dikerjakan anak perempuan berkuncir itu, dia melihat anak berkuncir itu sedang memotong kaki lelaki di depannya!. Delusia pun menangis kembali sampai sesosok pria besar memukulnya dengan tongkat dan menariknya pergi. Sejenak Delusia berpikir bahwa dia akan segera mati. namun tuhan masih menolongnya, saat Delusia ditarik, tak sengaja si pria besar itu terantuk sebuah tiang dan memberi celah untuknya berlari.

Terus berlari, berlari, berlari, itulah yang dilakukan semua anak yang terperangkap di Tenjin Gakuen. Mereka yang kurang beruntung, terbunuh oleh temannya sendiri, atau mungkin... terbunuh oleh saudaranya sendiri, seperti Feliciano yang membunuh Lovino. Namun mereka yang terperangkap terus mencari _clue_ yang akan membantu mereka keluar dan dapat berkumpul ke orang yang mereka sayangi.

Walau mereka tahu bahwa usaha mereka sia-sia.

"Ihihihihihihihi,"

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

AN :

Now Playing : Confutatis no Inori - Artery Vein

Konnichiwa desu, minna~

Kembali lagi bersama saya, sang maiden of darkness, HARUKA MIFUNE~ #tebardarah

Nggak kerasa ya udah chapter 4~, tapi kok yang review cuma 1? -,-

Ada yang penasaran kenapa saya memberi nama chapter ini 'Dark Shadows'? karena khusus di chapter ini, saya akan membahas masa-masa korban di chapter awal. Contohnya di chapter ini Lily dan Arthur. Chapter depan, saya akan memberi readers kisah para siswa _Hikari Private High School_! Hime, Yuka, Kenji, Sora, Reich, Delusia, OC saya, dan 1 OC YANG SANGAT SAYA BUTUHKAN. Dengan kata lain, saya membutuhkan pendaftaran OC spesial. Yang mau silahkan daftar seperti ini :

Nama :

Gender :

Sifat :

Ingat, saya cuma membutuhkan SATU OC HIDUP! Jadi ayo, cepat daftar!

Untuk meghindari protes, chara hetalia akan muncul di part 2~ jadi tenang aja~!

Oh iya, apakah karakter Iggy dan Lily sudah cukup IC? Mohon maaf kalau sangat sangat sangat OOC, mungkin author harus liat Hetalia lagi dari ulang ya? #garuktembok #SALAH

Yosh, saya nggak mau bacot lagi. Sampai di jumpa di part 2~

Sign,

Haruka Mifune alias Darkness Maiden

* * *

Part 2 - Preview :

Apakah semua keinginanku sia-sia belaka?

"Tunggu, tunggu! Nggak AWESOME banget kita harus nyusurin gedung sana!"

"Gedung ini mengerikan..."

"Hei! Lihat! Aku menemukan pintu tersembunyi!"

Apakah keinginanku untuk hidup sia-sia?

"Sora! SORA!"

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku yang AWESOME, iya nggak?"

"Ihihihihihihi,"

Hatimu telah tertutup oleh kegelapan... yang tak bisa kutembus...

"Delusia! Delusia! Ini aku!"

"Jangan terus mengatakan AWESOME atau kubunuh kau,"

"Lihat! Lihat! Aku menemukan sebuah note kecil!"

Chapter 2 : Dark Shadows

Last Part, Wish

.

Bisakah kau keluar dari sekolah ini?


	5. Chapter 5

Now Playing : Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Shimamiya Eiko

* * *

HetaGakuen

~Blood Party~

Warning : AU, Death Chara, Semi - gore, OOC, OC EVERYWHERE, OOT, Alur dan EYD berantakan, Hint of OC pair (Shounen-ai and Straight) and PruHung, typos, violence.

Disclaimer : Hetalia chara belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, OC belongs to author, Corpse party chara & plot belongs to Team Gris-Gris and 5bp gamers.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Dark Shadows

Part 2, Wish

.

Dont flame if you dont like this

.

* * *

14.29.12, Tenjin Gakuen, Second Wing, 1st floor (Entranceway)

"Ini semua salahku..."

"Tidak kok, Delusia-san. Kita bisa berada disini bukan karenamu,"

"Lalu, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

Terlihat 3 orang pelajar _Hikari Private High School_ sedang berdiskusi atas peristiwa yang menerpa mereka. Tadinya, Delusia Irving, mengajak teman-temannya untuk bermain _charm_ bernama 'Lucky Sachiko' yang akan memberikan persahabatan abadi. Tapi saat terjadi sebuah gempa di sekolahnya, Delusia dan 2 orang temannya, Matsumoto Hime dan Sato Kenji terperangkap di sekolah aneh dengan beberapa roh-roh yang mengancam jiwa.

Sebelumnya mereka telah diserang oleh beberapa hantu anak perempuan berkuncir yang matanya hilang namun mereka berhasil lolos setelah Hime mengucapkan mantra yang dapat mengusirnya. Kali ini mereka berjalan ke arah koridor timur dan memeriksa mayat seorang lelaki yang sudah menjadi tulang belulang, tapi benda seperti usus masih terlihat berserakan di sampingnya, mereka berpikir mungkin lelaki ini ditusuk oleh benda tajam dikarenakan adanya luka memanjang di bagian perutnya. Kecapaian, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat di sana.

'_Byakudan Senior High School, Class _2-4, Kensuke Kurosaki'

"Aku penasaran dengan nasib Sora, Reich, Tomomi, Riana, Natsumi, Yuka, dan Ren..." ujar Delusia murung mengingat masih ada 7 temannya yang ikut dalam ritual 'Lucky Sachiko' yang dilakukannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lanjut jalan. Kita juga harus mencari yang lain, kan?" ujar Kenji berdiri, diikuti Hime yang membantu Delusia berdiri dan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sampai naik ke sebuah tangga dan memeriksa 3 orang mayat perempuan di sana, salah satu mayat itu kehilangan kepalanya dan darah masih terlihat jelas di sana walau mayat itu sudah menjadi tulang belulang, sedangkan 2 mayat lagi terlihat sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"_St. Louise University High School_, _Class_ 2-F, Kagawara Noriko', '_Aogara Junior High School_, _Class_ 3-2, Miyamoto Haruka', _'Miraigawa Academy_, _Class_ 1-3, Nakagawa Chika'

Mereka terus berjalan, sampai mereka menemukan 2 orang yang sangat mereka kenal di toilet laki-laki sedang tertidur atau pingsan. Merekapun mendekati jendela agar bisa melihat 2 orang itu lebih jelas, dan ternyata nmereka melihat Sora dan Reich Akira sedang pingsan. Betapa senang mereka bertiga begitu menemukan mereka di sana. Dibukan pintu toilet itu, namun terkunci. Mereka harus menemukan sebuah kunci terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa membuka pintunya. Karena itu, mereka berjalan kembali menyusuri koridor timur dan memungut _name tag_ seseorang, yang ternyata milik salah satu teman mereka, Nakamura Tomomi. Merasa khawatir, Delusia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya.

"Nah, sekarang... ada beberapa ruangan. Ruangan kesenian, ruangan musik, dan ruangan kesehatan. Mana yang harus kita masuki duluan? Ada ide?" tanya Kenji pada 2 perempuan di belakangnya, Hime dan Delusia.

"Mungkin... ruang musik... karena aku mendengar suara darisana..." jawab Hime seraya mendekati ruang musik, diikuti Kenji dan Delusia.

14.39.57, Tenjin Gakuen, Music room

Terdengar lantunan lagu dari piano di ruang musik itu, lagu yang terdengar agak memilukan, namun tak ada yang memainkan piano di sana. Hanya ada 7 mayat yang sudah menjadi tulang-belulang.

'_St. Louise University High School_, Class 2-F, Miyamura Ayase', '_Aogara Academy, Class _3-1, Matsui Satomi', '_Aogara Academy_, Class 3-2, Iwasake Mimura', '_St. Louise University High School, Class _2-F, Clarkson Abigail', '_Shizome Academy, Class _2-2. Akasaki Miyu', '_Shizome Academy, Class _2-2, Katou Kira', '_St. Louise University High School_, _Class_ 2-2, Shioda Kanako'

"Di sini nggak ada apa-apa..." ujar Hime murung.

Hime terus memeriksa seluruh sudut ruangan bersama Delusia dan Kenji, namun tak ada sesuatu yang berguna di sana. Atas usul Delusia, Kenji sekali lagi memeriksa 7 tulang-belulang tersebut, dan mendapatkan sebuah note kecil di mayat Kanako.

'_Victims note [1/5]_

_RUANG KESEHATAN_

_BAYANGAN HITAM_

_RUANG KESENIAN_

_HANTU ANAK PEREMPUAN_

_BUNUH DIRI_

_RUANG MUSIK'_

"Apaan nih?" ujar Kenji sembari menunjukkan notenya ke Delusia, murid yang jago meramal dan kabarnya mempunyai alat-alat berbau misteri di rumahnya.

"Aku rasa... mungkin... maksud dari note ini adalah menunjukkan situasi di ruangan-ruangan itu, contohnya mungkin 'di ruang kesehatan ada hantu hitam'?" ujar Delusia ragu-ragu.

"Tapi aku rasa ruangan kesehatan adalah ruangan yang paling mencurigakan..." ujar Hime sambil memeriksa piano di ruangan musik tersebut.

"Ah, sudahlah. Karena di ruangan ini tidak ada kunci yang kita butuhkan, sekarang kita pergi dulu ke ruang kesehatan," ujar Kenji sembari melangkah pergi dari ruangan musik, diikuti Delusia dan Hime, dan bola mata yang mengikuti mereka.

14.47.09, Tenjin Gakuen, Infirmary

"Ah, capek~!" ujar Hime berbaring di tempat tidur yang cukup empuk di ruang kesehatan, yang langsung mendapat teguran dari Delusia.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya beristirahat! Kita harus mencari kunci kamar mandi itu tahu!" teriak Delusia marah sambil menepuk punggung Hime dengan kesal.

Saat mereka memeriksa sebuah lemari disana, mereka menemukan 2 tulang belulang yang hancur dan 3 _name tag_ tanpa mayat, yang tentu saja membuat ketiga anak itu kaget dan gemetar.

'_Mizumi Girls Middle School_, _Class_ 1-1, Akayama Naruse', '_Kagamura Junior High School_, _Class_ 2-5, Tachibana Kagami', '_ University High School_, _Class_ 2-3, Fujiwara Chisato', '_Kagamura Junior High School_, _Class _2-5, Yamaguchi Satoshi', '_Mizumi Girls Middle School_, _Class_ 2-7, Miyamoto Aya'

Sudah sekitar 10 menit mereka mencari kunci toilet laki-laki yang mereka butuhkan, tapi sampai sekarang belum juga ketemu. Sampai Delusia memeriksa mayat Aya sekali lagi karena adanya benda berkilauan di sekitar tengkoraknya, yang ternyata adalah kunci toilet laki-laki. Tidak mau buang waktu, Kenji, Hime, dan Delusia segera berlari menuju toilet laki-laki.

14.01.29, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 1st floor (East Hall)

Singkat cerita, Kenji yang berhasil mengeluarkan Sora dan Reich segera memutuskan kembali ke bangunan utama dikarenakan tidak ada yang berguna di bangunan kedua sekolah tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sora terus menggerutu, dia berpikir bahwa terjebaknya mereka ke dalam sekolah ini adalah kesalahan Delusia yang mengajak dia dan yang lain memainkan _charm_ 'Lucky Sachiko'. Delusia yang merasa tertuduhpun lari meninggalkan mereka semua, diikuti Hime dan Kenji yang pergi dengan alasan mencari makanan.

"Kau sih, Delusia jadi pergi kan?" ujar Reich sambil menyikut pinggang Sora dengan kesal, yang dibalas dengan langkah Sora yang meninggalkan Reich.

"Sora! SORA! TUNGGU!" teriak Reich sembari berlari mengejar Sora yang meninggalkannya sendiri,

Bersama seorang anak perempuan berbaju merah yang tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ihihihihihihi,"

14.12.39, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (West Hall)

"Disini nggak ada apa-apa... cuma ada notes-notes aneh..." ujar Reich murung. Dia sudah membaca semua notes itu, namun sama sekali tak ada yang berguna.

"Mau coba ke koridor timur?" tanya Sora ke Reich yang sedang murung.

"..." tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Reich.

"Btw, aku tadi mungut sesuatu," ujar Sora menunjukkan sesuatu ke depan muka Reich, gunting.

"Ngapain sih mungut yang kayak gitu?" ujar Reich yang akhirnya membuka suara. "Bahaya tau," ujarnya lagi.

"Kan lumayan, kalo ada yang macem-macem sama kita," jawab Sora sinis sambil mengayunkan guntingnya kesana kemari.

"Dasar uke," ujar Reich sambil meggerutu, yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari yang diejek.

Tepat setelah mereka saling mengejek, mereka mendengar suara teriakan perempuan, teriakan Matsumoto Hime.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hime!" Reich langsung berlari menuju asal suara, diikuti Sora yang berlari mengejar Reich. Dan suara itupun, membawa mereka ke kelas 3-1 di lantai 3...

~(w-~) Blood Party (~-w)~

19.23.49, Tenjin Gakuen, Infirmary

'_Byakudan Senior High School, Class_ 2-4, Kirisaki Tohko'

Sora mengambil sebuah _name tag_ dari seorang anak perempuan yang sudah menjadi tulang belulang dengan gigi yang rusak. Gunting yang dipegang Sora dipenuhi darah, wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari tubuhnya.

Sora terus meringkuk di pojok ruangan, namun wajahnya kembali seperti semula saat dia melihat Delusia yang memegang _jacknife_.

Tiba-tiba, Delusia berusaha menyerang Sora dengan _jacknife_-nya. Sora tertegun, namun berhasil menghindari serangan Delusia, tapi Delusia tidak menyerah, dia terus berusaha menyerang Sora yang selalu berhasil lolos.

"Delusia! Delusia! Ini aku!" teriak Sora panik, tapi Delusia tidak peduli. Dia terus menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti " h,"

Keadaan Sora yang panik dimanfaatkan Delusia untuk menyerang, dan hasilnya adalah... Voila! Perut Sora tertebas _jacknife_ dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, wajah Sora-pun sudah sangat pucat!

Delusia menjilat darah di _jacknife_-nya dan menyeringai puas, dan segera mengayunkan _jacknife_nya ke arah Sora. Sora yang sudah kelelahan-pun tidak sempat bergerak, dan...

JRASH

Delusia tertawa melihat Sora yang tertebas menjadi 2 bagian dan menyeret salah satu temannya yang dibuat pingsan, Kenji. Dengan senang Delusia mencabik-cabik perut Kenji sampai tiba di bagian paling menyenangkan, usus.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA,"

~(w-~) Blood Party (~-w)~

17.12.19, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 1st floor (Entranceway)

Terlihat 6 orang, 4 wanita dan 2 pria, sedang duduk dan terlihat sangat kecapaian, malahan salah satu anak perempuan itu tertidur di pundak seorang lelaki.

"Capek..." salah satu perempuan tersebut, Natsumi, mengeluh karena haus yang sangat menyiksa. Diikuti anggukan 2 wanita, Reina dan Elizaveta Herdevary.

"Tapi kita udah mencari sampai penjuru sekolah ini, nggak ada air disini." Ujar salah satu murid laki-laki, Tamura Ren, yang pundaknya dijadikan sandaran tidur murid perempuan bernama Nakamura Tomomi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan lagi! Aku yang AWESOME udah nggak capek!" ujar seorang murid laki-laki ASEM yang sok banget, Gilbert Beilschdmit. Sontak semuanya berdiri, kecuali Tomomi yang susah dibangunin.

Dan berakhir dengan Tomomi yang terpaksa harus diseret.

17.19.20, Tenjin Gakuen, Custodian Closet

"Sekarang, coba kita periksa ruangan ini. aku yang AWESOME dan Ren akan berjaga di luar," ujar Gilbert sambil menyeret Ren keluar, dengan perkataan yang membuat kedua pria itu sweatdrop. "ADA PAIR YAOI BARU!" kata Elizaveta nyaring, diikuti teriakan fujoshi dari 3 cewek di belakangnya.

"Padahal kukira Ren itu sama salah satu temenku loh~!" kata Tomomi lantang, Eliza dan Reina langsung tertarik. Sementara Natsumi memutuskan pasang teling sambil mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi ruangan.

"SIAPA? SIAPA?!" tanya Eliza sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tomomi.

"Tanya aja deh sama Reina, kasihan dia daritadi nggak ngomong." Sahut Tomomi sambil menunjuk wanita berambut kepang dua di sebelahnya.

"Ah, itu... menurut kami... Ren itu sama salah seorang lelaki bernama Sora Akira. Soalnya mereka berdua sering ketangkep lagi berduaan di kelas..." ujar Reina sambil nge-blush. Eliza-pun mimisan.

"Udah! Udah! Yang penting, kita sekarang nyari petunjuk dulu gih!" ujar Natsumi sambil menyeret 3 cewek yang asik nganggur dan menyuruh mereka bekerja.

Awalnya mereka kecewa tidak menemukan sesuatu sampai Tomomi membuka sebuah pintu di depannya, namun di sana tergeletak 2 tulang-belulang, tulang-belulang pria dan tulang-belulang wanita, dan baunya sangat amis. Salah satu mayat tersebut kelihatannya adalah guru, jadi mereka tidak bisa menemukan _name tag-_nya, sementara mayat perempuan di sebelahnya mempunyai _name tag_.

'_Paulownia Academy High School_, _Class_ 2-1, Saenoki Naho'

"Hei! Lihat! Aku menemukan pintu tersembunyi!" ujar Tomomi senang dan menyusuri pintu itu dan menaiki sebuah tangga yang ada disana. Diikuti Reina, Natsumi, Eliza, Ren, dan Gilbert.

"Ah, jadi disini tembusannya..." ujar Ren datar dan mengikuti teman-temannya keluar dari ruangan.

Mereka barusan sampai di toilet perempuan lantai 3 berkat pintu tersembunyi di ruangan aneh tadi. Dan sekarang, mereka terus berjalan ke arah koridor barat.

17.43.04, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 3rd floor (West Hall)

Diam-diam Tomomi melirik Ren yang berjalan di sampingnya, sudah lama dia kagum sama pria disampingnya ini. Tomomi memang sudah lama pingin bilang suka sama Ren, tapi apadaya... selain dia ingin koleksi yaoinya tetap utuh, toh dia juga lebih seneng Ren yaoi-an. Karenanya setiap hari dia memohon pada dewa, dewi, tuhan, author untukl di-_genderbending_kan menjadi seorang lelaki, sayang impiannya tidak bisa terwujud.

Berbeda dengan Reina, yang menyukai Gilbert dari pertama mereka bertemu namun terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Lagipula alasannya juga sama kok kayak Tomomi.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke ruangan tadi..." ujar Reina diikuti teriakan 'HAH?!' dari teman-temannya, woi! Kasihan Reina nanti kalo kupingnya jadi budeg!

"Soalnya aku tadi melihat gedung lain di luar koridor timur." Ujar Reina malu-malu, dan akhirnya ditinggal oleh teman-temannya yang udah keburu lari duluan ke toilet perempuan tadi. Reinapun sontak ikut berlari setelah melihat pemandangan yang membuat teman-temannya yang lain berlari.

"Yaah..." dan anak perempuan berbaju merah itupun berbalik arah sambil nendang krikil.

17.59.12, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 1st floor (East Hall)

'_Hikari Private High School, Class_ 1-3, Suzuki Yuka'

Bruk

Tomomi terduduk lemas, Yuka, sepupunya, telah mati dengan pipa yang menancap di matanya. Sangat tragis...

Teman-temannyapun berusaha menghibur Tomomi yang menangis, namun usaha mereka sia-sia. Sampai akhirnya Ren memutuskan menggendong Tomomi dan berjalan duluan ke arah luar koridor timur, diikuti teman-temannya yang lain. Tomomi-pun _blushing_ sambil nyengir keenakan.

BRUAK!

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" yang cewek langsung berteriak saat mendengar bunyi jatuh yang sangat keras, diiringi laki-laki tua yang terjun dari atas.

Mereka semua tambah panik, saat melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar membawa palu mengejar mereka. Sontak, mereka berlari ke dalam gedung kedua dan terus berlari menuju lantai atas dan tiba di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sembunyi!" ujar Gilbert meyuruh teman-temannya untuk sembunyi sembari berlari mencari tempat sembunyi.

Reina dan Natsumi-pun sembunyi dalam lemari, Ren dan Gilbert sembunyi di bawah meja, Tomomi yang bertubuh cukup kecil sembunyi di bawah sofa, sedangkan Eliza sembunyi di celah lemari.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dan tidak ada tanda bahwa pria itu telah masuk, mereka keluar dari persembunyian masing-masing dan mendapati adanya pintu di belakang Eliza, dan memutuskan untuk menyusurinya.

18.19.33, Abandon Bomb Shelter

"Ini... dimana?" ujar Eliza gemetar. Mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan bawah tanah aneh yang kelihatan seperti bekas ditinggalkan.

"Ini aneh. Kenapa bisa ada bangunan seperti ini dibawah sekolah?!" ujar Ren yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari teman-temannya.

Takut akan kembalinya pria aneh itu lagi, mereka memutuskan untuk terus berjalan menyusuri bangunan ini.

"Gedung ini mengerikan..." ujar Reina gemetar ketakutan, apalagi saat melihat bercak-bercak darah di sekeliling bangunan tersebut.

~(w-~) Blood Party (~-w)~

"Apa liat-liat?" ujar Gilbert karena sedari tadi Eliza terus melihat mukanya.

"Nggak," Eliza yang ketahuan-pun menoleh ke arah lain dan tidak mempedulikan ocehan Gilbert yang terus mengatakan "AKU AWESOME!"

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku yang AWESOME, iya nggak?" perkataan Gilbert barusan membuat seseorang mengayunkan pisaunya, bukan Eliza, melainkan Natsumi.

"Jangan terus mengatakan AWESOME atau kubunuh kau," ujar Natsumi tersenyum namun tangannya terus memegang pisaunya. Gilbert-pun terdiam, sementara para murid yang satu sekolah dengan Natsumi terdiam datar. Mereka sudah sering melihat Natsumi mengamuk begini.

Mereka terus berjalan, melewati bagian ruangan yang berisi kepala-kepala manusia, sampai lantai-lantai yang hancur, sehingga mereka harus mencari tuas yang membuat sebuah jembatan, sampai mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang membuat mereka terkejut bukan main.

19.23.12, Abandon Bomb Shelter, Dissection room

"Tempat ini membuatku mual..." ujar Natsumi sambil menutup mulutnya dan bersandar di tembok bersama Eliza. Sedangkan Ren, Gilbert, Reina, dan Tomomi memeriksa seluruh ruangan itu dan mendapati adanya tulang-belulang seorang perempuan yang di mulutnya penuh bekas darah dan tulang-belulang seorang perempuan yang bagian tengkoraknya pecah.

'_Musashigawa Girls Middle School, Class _1-4, Ogasawara Nana', '_Kagamura Junior High School, Class _2-5, Ueno Ayumi'

Natsumi dan Eliza yang ikut mencari setelah beristirahatpun menemukan 3 _name tag_, 1 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki, 3 ember berbeda yang penuh dengan potongan-potongan tubuh dan darah.

'_Musashigawa Girls Middle School, Class _1-4, Yamase Chihaya', '_Kagamura Junior High School, Class_ 2-5, Yamaguchi Mamoru', '_Miraigawa Academy_, _Class _1-3, Ikuya Ryuuji'

Mereka terdiam dan beristirahat sebentar lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan pintu lainnya dan kembali berjalan sampai menemukan persimpangan dan menemukan tulang-belulang perempuan dan laki-laki yang cukup banyak.

'_Kisaragi Academy, Class _2-9, Nakashima Naomi', '_Kisaragi Academy, Class _2-9, Shinozaki Ayumi', '_Kisaragi Academy, Class _2-9, Mochida Satoshi'

"Lihat! Lihat! Aku menemukan sebuah note kecil!" ujar Natsumi menunjukkan notes kecil di sebelah mayat Ayumi. Merekapun segera membacanya perlahan dan menemuka fakta mengerikan tentang Tenjin Gakuen dan 'Lucky Sachiko'.

"Jadi... 'Lucky Sachiko' yang dikatakan di blog itu... semuanya... salah?!" ujar Tomomi dengan suara marah, diikuti teman-temannya yang mencoba menyabarkannya.

"Tidak mungkin!" ujar Natsumi setengah berteriak dan melempar pisaunya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

.

.

.

- Chapter two : Dark Shadows -

- End -

* * *

A/N :

Now Playing : Confutatis no Inori - Artery Vein

Oke, marahin saya. Saya juga merasa ini chapter sampah dan semakin mirip junk-fic, iya nggak? Jujur! #nodongkapak

Ya udahlah, apa mungkin saya discontinued aja ya... #pundung

Yah, pokoknya terima kasih yang sudah mengirimkan OC, harusnya sih 1 doang. Tapi saya juga pingin, hehehe #nyengirkuda

Dengan ini, pendaftaran OC resmi DITUTUP SEMENTARA sampai chapter 4.

Ya sud, saya nggak mau banyak omong! Sayounara!

Oh iya, jika kalian ingin fic ini nggak dilanjutkan, silahkan tulis 'Discontinued' di review anda, bila anda ingin saya melanjutkan fic sampah ini, silahkan tulis 'Lanjutkan' di review anda. Terima kasih.

Sign,

Darkness Maiden

* * *

(Buat jaga-jaga saya akan menciptakan previewnya)

New Chapter - Preview :

Apakah keinginanmu untuk bahagia berasal dari hatimu?

"Eh... tunggu..."

"Sepertinya barusan aku melihat _nii-san_ di sana,"

"Aku tidak takut pada mereka."

Mungkinkah keluarga adalah hal terpenting bagimu?

"_NII-SAN!_"

"Kumajiro... aku bingung..."

"Dare?"

Kalau begitu, biarkan aku meniupkan melodi kematian untukmu...

"Mungkin... patung ini berguna jika kuletakkan di sini..."

"Ini syal milik _nii-san_..."

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari,"

HetaGakuen : Blood Party

Chapter 3 : Tortured Fate

Part 1, Aniki (Older Brother)

.

Bisakah kau keluar dari sekolah ini?


	6. Charm 6

Summary scene :

Sachiko adalah kebanggaan dan kesenanganku. Tidak akan kumaafkan dia yang sudah membunuh Sachiko. Tidak akan pernah...

* * *

Now Playing : Crimson Sign - Noriko Mitose

Blood Party

~Scream of Fear~

Warning : AU, Death Chara, semi-gore, OOC, OC, OOT, Alur dan EYD berantakan, no pairing in this part, typos

Disclaimer : Hetalia chara belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, OC belongs to author, Corpse party chara & plot belongs to Team Gris-Gris and 5bp gamers.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Tortured Fate

Part 1, Aniki (Older Brother)

.

Dont flame if you dont like it.

.

* * *

15.19.32, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 3rd floor (East Hall)

Terlihat 2 orang, laki-laki tembus pandang dan seorang perempuan berwajah datar berjalan menyusuri koridor barat. Laki-laki tersebut menggendong seekor beruang putih dan perempuan berpakaian _maid _ungu tersebut membawa pisau mengkilap. Mereka mampir ke seorang mayat perempuan yang terlihat masih segar yang kepalanya terbelah menjadi dua, dan seorang mayat lelaki yang tulang rusuknya hancur berkeping-keping.

'_Mihashigawa Private Senior High School, Class _2-C, Koda Mari', '_Shidome Academy High School, Class _2-6, Eguchi Junichi'

"Aku mau ke ruang kelas 3-4, Kau tunggu disini," ujar perempuan bernama Natalia Arlovskaya memulai percakapan.

"Eh... Tunggu... aku juga ikut..." jawab seorang lelaki transparan bernama Matthew Williams sambil menahan Natalia.

"Nanti kau bakal jadi beban buatku, tahu!" sahut Natalia sambil menodongkan pisaunya ke arah leher Matthew.

"Nggak bakal... janji deh..." jawab Matthew pelan sambil gemetar melihat pisau kinclong Natalia.

Setelah beberapa kali dipaksa oleh Matthew, akhirnya mereka kembali jalan berdua. Kali ini mereka turun ke lantai dua dan berjalan ke arah koridor timur. Awalnya mereka dengan berani memeriksa satu-persatu ruangan di koridor itu, namun semua berubah saat Matthew melihat sesosok anak kecil berbaju mejah sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Dengan berani Natalia menghampirinya dan hantu itu langsung menghilang, dan Natalia keluar dengan senyum bangga seolah hantu itu menghilang karena dirinya. Matthew menghela napas, dan melirik patung bayi yang dibawanya sedari tadi, awalnya dia memungut patung itu di perpustakaan saat mereka berdua bangun dari pingsan mereka. Kumajiro hanya memasang tampang datar seolah tidak peduli, Natalia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari _nii-san_nya alias Ivan, sedangkan Matthew hanya memasang tampang bingung sambil sesekali memeluk erat Kumajiro. Natalia akhirnya mengajak Matthew untuk turun ke lantai dua, karena lantai tersebut mencurigakan katanya. Matthew menganguk dan pergi bersama Natalia ke lantai dua.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa sesosok pria tinggi dan bertubuh pingsan bersembunyi di balik pintu ruang kelas 3-6 sambil membawa palu.

16.00.03, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (East Hall)

"Tunggu!" ujar Natalia setengah berteriak sambil menahan jalan Matthew.

"Eh? Kenapa?" ujar Matthew setengah terkejut dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sepertinya barusan aku melihat _nii-san_ disana," ujar Natalia penasaran sambil megarahkan telunjuknya ke arah kelas 2-7 dan berlari ke arah kelas itu.

"Eh... Tunggu!" ujar Matthew sambil mengejar Natalia yang berlari menuju ke kelas 2-7.

"_NII-SAN!_" teriak Natalia sambil membuka ruang kelas 2-7, diikuti Matthew yang ngos-ngosan berlari.

Tapi yang dilihat disitu bukanlah Ivan, melainkan seorang anak perempuan yang kelihatan sedang menusuk _katana_nya ke perutnya sendiri. Matthew panik dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan anak perempuan itu. Matthew segera menggenggam tangan anak perempuan yang memegang sebilah _katana_, sementara Natalia merampas _katana_ anak itu dan melemparnya ke lubang di lantai tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku!" anak perempuan itu berusaha berontak dan menggigit tangan Natalia, dan langsung segera ditampar oleh Natalia. Matthew hanya terdiam sambil melepaskan tangan anak perempuan yang kelihatannya mulai tenang itu. Anak perempuan itu akhirnya dibawa keluar ruangan oleh Natalia dan Matthew dan langsung mengajukan pertanyaan seperti siapa namamu dan kau berasal dari sekolah mana, yang langsung segera dijawab tepat oleh Kisha.

"Namaku Kisha Magdaneth. Aku berasal dari sekolah privat Mihashigawa, kelas 2-C." Ujarnya gemetar dan langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada Natalia.

"Namaku Natalia Arlovskaya. Aku berasal dari Hetalia Gakuen, kelas eropa, dan ini Matthew Williams. Sekolahnya sama sepertiku namun kelasnya adalah kelas Amerika." Ujar Natalia datar dan berbalik arah.

"Matthew? Mana?" ujarnya tak yakin, namun dia segera berteriak keras saat melihat Kumajiro melayang di udara, mendengar suara _mainstream_ yang selalu dikatakan semua orang, Matthew mencoba berdoa agar dirinya tidak terlalu transparan saat ini, permohonannya terkabul dan Kisha mulai menghela napas lega dan meminta maaf.

Setelah dirasa cukup perkenalannya, Natalia segera mengajak Kisha dan Matthew untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Selama perjalanan, Kisha terus berucap perkataan ambigu seperti "Temanku yang seorang cowok katanya memakan pisang dicampur susu putih! Pasti enak ya..." ujarnya sambil ngiler. Natalia terkikik sedikit, yaoi, itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Sedangkan muka Matthew memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Ternyata lumayan juga mengajak Kisha, suasanya jadi ramai, pikir Matthew walau dia masih terganggu soal perkataan pisang susu barusan. Namun Kisha berulang kali menunjukkan sedikit sisi negatifnya, dia suka menjebak orang lain dan dari sisi negatif, dia lebih terlihat sebagai pihak musuh. Ini tentu membuat Matthew dan Natalia agak cemas, bagaimana kalau nanti mereka akan dibunuhnya?

Mereka terus berjalan ke lantai ke koridor barat dengan suara ramai Kisha, sampai seorang anak perempuan dengan bagian atas kepala sampai rahang atas putus menghalangi jalan mereka ke kelas 2-3.

"Kyaaa! Ayo segera pergi dari sini!" ujar Kisha langsung bersembunyi dibalik pilar koridor dan gemetar, diikuti Matthew. Namun dia segera berbalik arah saat melihat Natalia yang dengan penuh percaya diri menodongkan pisaunya ke arah hantu tersebut.

"Aku tidak takut pada mereka." Ujar Natalia dengan yakin, namun dia segera bergerak mundur saat melihat gunting yang dibawa hanu itu, juga saat jari-jari anak itu bergerak ke perutnya, seolah perutnya akan dicabik-cabik olehnya. Natalia yang tidak merasa terlalu yakinpun segera memrintahkan teman-temannya untuk pergi ke turun ke lantai 1.

17.14.12, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 1st floor (Entranceway)

Natalia terdiam dan terduduk lesu saat melihat benda _familiar_ milik orang yang disayanginya tertutup oleh banyak darah. Untuk sejenak dia seperti ingin menangis, namun dia segera mengurungkan niatnya karena ada orang lain di sebelahnya.

"Ini syal milik _nii-san_..." ujarnya yakin saat melihat pola yang sama seperti syal Ivan. Matthew bingung, dan mencoba membujuk Natalia agar segera berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Untuk sesaat kemudian Natalia marah, dia segera mengeluarkan pisaunya dan segera melemparnya ke pintu di depannya. Matthew dan Kisha yang merasa khawatirpunn menghiburnya dengan cara meyakinkan Natalia bahwa syal itu bukanlah milik Ivan, melainkan kepunyaan orang lain. Setelah dibujuk beberapa lama, Natalia akhirnya mau bergerak kembali dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke lantai dua.

17.19.00, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (West Hall)

Setelah berjalan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Kisha akhirnya merasa kecapaian. Dia menyarankan Matthew dan Natalia untuk beristirahat sebentar, yang langsung disetujui mereka.

"Natalia-san..." ujar Kisha sambil menarik Natalia yang masih murung.

"Apa?" jawab Natalia singkat sambil mendekat ke arah Kisha yang memanggilnya.

"Apakah Matthew punya pacar?" ujar Kisha tiba-tiba, membuat Natalia setengah terkejut.

Melihat ekspresi Natalia yang terlihat sangat terkejut, Kisha kembali terdiam dan tidak jadi membicarakan soal Matthew, sementara yang dijadiin topik cuma diam sambil ngasih stik coklat ke beruang tercintanya. Kisha kadang berpikir, mungkin seru jika Kumajiro di _human form_ dan dipairing sama Matthew, maka dari itu dia memohon kepada author dan tuhan. Tuhan tidak setuju karena sudah jelas, gay kan dilarang agama! Sementara author yang mukanya ikut _mupeng_ menolak karena minimnya info tentang Kumajiro x Matthew dan alasan tidak terlalu bisa buat yaoi. Kisha segera melempar bangku dan tulang ke arah author.

Kisha baru ingat dia belum menanyakan info tentang teman-temannya, maka dari itu dia menanyakan tentang teman-temannya, terutama Koda Mari atau akrab bisebut Ma-chan (Macan), sahabat terbaiknya, dan dijawab sendu oleh Matthew. Mendengar jawaban Matthew, Kisha syok dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Matthew dan Natalia ke arah lantai 3, yang tentu saja dikejar Matthew dan Natalia. Namun mereka kehilangan jejak saat tiba di lantai 3. Natalia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya karena mungkin Kisha butuh waktu sendiri. Maka dari itu, Matthew dan Natalia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah koridor timur sekali lagi, dan menemukan _name tag_ Kisha Magdaneth disana.

~(w-~) Blood Party (~-w)~

18.23.17, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 3rd floor (East Hall)

"Mungkin... patung ini berguna jika kuletakkan disini..." ujar Matthew saat melihat dua buah tiang penyangga dan di tiang penyangga sebelah kiri terdapat patung _marble_, dengan yakin Matthew meletakkan patung bayi itu tiang penyangga sebelah kanan. Dan...

SREG

Bunyi itu membuat Matthew dan Natalia terkejut bukan main, dan sekarang mereka melihat pintu yang terbuka lebar, pintu rahasia, dan terdapat _diary_ disana. Tak mau buang waktu, Matthew segera mengambil buku _diary_[1] itu dan membacanya bersama Natalia.

_'7/19/1953_

_Aku hari ini berbicara banyak dengan beberapa anak. Mereka sangat penuh dengan jiwa, dan sangat tumbuh dengan cepat... murid-murid termuda sangat tenang dan sangat tanggap. Pasti orang tua mereka sangat mencintai dan sangat perhatian pada mereka. Disini terlihat bahwa orang tua mereka mengajari mereka dengan sangat baik._

_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sachiko yang ketujuh, aku harap Sachiko suka dengan boneka kucing yang kubuatkan untuknya._

_Tiba-tiba kepala sekolah menggenggam tubuhku dan mendorongku jatuh dari tangga, untuk sesaat aku tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku... begitu aku menyadari bahwa aku telah berada di ambang kematian._

_Aku sudah tak sanggup, namun tubuhku kembali tergerak oleh suara keras Sachiko. Sachiko melihat semuanya. Aku yakin dia mencariku karena aku tak kunjung mendatanginya._

_Aku kaget saat melihat kepala sekolah mendatangi Sachiko, apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadapnya? Aku berusaha berteriak untuk meghentikannya, namun aku sudah terlalu lemah. Aku tak punya tenaga..._

_Sachiko berlari menjauh, tapi dia adalah anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun, tentu saja dengan mudah kepala sekolah menagkapnya. Sebelumu\ aku menutup mataku selamanya, aku melihat hal mengerikan, dia membunuh Sachiko..._

_Kejam sekali pria brengsek itu._

_Dia melepas bajuku, membawa Sachiko ke basement dan menguburnya disana. Dia mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kematianku adalah kecelakaan dan Sachiko menghilang._

_7/20/1953_

_Seperti dugaanku, menurut laporan yang sah, aku tersandung dan jatuh. Sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu soal Sachiko._

_Guru-guru lain dan murid-murid lain sangat berduka terhadapku. Mereka sangat perhatian._

_Aku juga sedang berduka..._

_7/26/1953_

_Sedikit demi sedikit, aku kehilangan pikiranku. Perlahan, kegelapan mulai menyelimuti jiwaku. Tolong berhenti...'_

Matthew dan Natalia tercenggang dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa_ diary_ ini kepunyaan ibu Sachiko. Mereka memutuskan untuk terus membaca _diary_ itu, namun halaman berikutnya tidak bisa dibuka karena penuh dan lengket dengan darah. Karenanya, mereka langsung membuka halaman lainnya, halaman yang menceritakan kejadian 20 tahun setelahnya...

_'7/12/1973_

_Sachi adalah kebanggaanku. Dia melakukan semua hal untukku. Dia bahkan membunuh beberapa orang agar membuatku tetap ada. Dia mengirimiku banyak anak. Aku mencintai mereka semua._

_7/15/1973_

_Aku harus membuatnya berhenti, dia telah melampaui batas. Ini tidak membuatku senang. Sachiko, tolong berhenti. _

_7/17/1973_

_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?_

_Sachiko, yang mati bersamaku 20 tahun lalu mempunyai jiwa pembunuh._

_Dia membunuh banyak anak kecil dan mengirim jiwa mereka padaku, tapi itu tidak membuatku senang! Sachiko... tolong temui aku..._

_Bicara padaku!_

_7/20/1973_

_Sachiko membunuh enam lagi._

_Sepertinya mereka yang telah mati di sekolah ini terhapus dari sejarah, mereka tidak pernah diingat siapapun lagi..._

_Dia membuat salah seorang guru melakukan penculikan untuknya._

_Sachiko... tolong berhenti..._

_7/23/1973_

_Sachi sekarang membunuh bukan untukku lagi._

_Sekarang dia membunuh karena dia menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia berubah..._

_Tapi makhluk cepat marah memang patut dibunuh, paling tidak._

_Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang membunuh manusia tidak bersalah._

_Aku akan membunuh mereka semua._

_Aku akan membunuh mereka untuk apa yang mereka perbuat._

_Aku tidak akan menunjukkan belas kasihan untuk mereka._

_9/18/173_

_Terima kasih, Sachi. Sekarang aku sudah tidak sendirian lagi._

_Dia mengirimiku tiga anak kecil polos lagi[2]._

_Sachi adalah kebanggaanku._

_Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengingatku._

_Tapi aku tetap mencintainya sepenuh hatiku._

_11/18/1975_

_Sekolah sudah ditutup._

_Kepala sekolah melompat dari atap sekolah, tindakan yang benar._

_Aku pikir aku akan bernyanyi bersama anak-anak, suatu lagu yang menyenangkan._

_11/23/1975_

_Sachi melihat koridor sekolah._

_Dia membunuh semua yang memasukinya, orang yang mendengar rumor atau yang sekedar ingin tahu._

_Dia dan aku sangat haus darah..._

_Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan._

Setelah ini, halaman-halaman lain terlalu susah dibaca.

"Astaga..." ucap Matthew gemetar, Nataliapun juga agak gematar dan terlihat pucat sedikit.

"Aku tidak menyangka... sekolah ini mempunyai sejarah kelam..." ujar Matthew diiringi anggukan Natalia. Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menyimpan _diary_ tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusuri koridor timur. Mereka tadinya berjalan dengan tenang sampai mereka mendengar teriakan dengan suara _familiar_, suara Kisha.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kisha!" Matthew dan Natalia segera mencari ke asal suara, dan menemukan Kisha yang ditarik oleh pria besar.

Wajah Kisha sagat pucat dan dia menangis saat ditarik pria besar itu, dari tangannya terlihat luka besar yang terlihat sebagai luka tebasan benda tajam. Natalia dan Matthew yang ingin menolong seakan dihentikan, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, mereka hanya bisa melihat Kisha dibawa turun melalui koridor barat oleh si pria besar dengan cepat. Sampai terdengar bunyi teriakan Kisha dan suara seperti pintu dibanting, mereka baru bisa bergerak.

Natalia yang marah segera mengikuti jejak kuku yang ditinggalkan Kisha, diikuti Matthew yang bimbang.

"Kumajiro... aku bingung..." ujar Matthew pada beruang kesayangannya

"Dare?" jawab Kumajiro sambil pegang-pegang muka Matthew. Yang ditanya memutuskan diam dan berpikir, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengejar Natalia dan mencari Kisha.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari," ujarnya sambil mengejar Natalia.

19.09.13, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (West Hall)

"Natalia..." ujar Matthew pelan, dia sedari tadi mencari Natalia namun tidak menemukannya.

Matthew mulai cemas, sampai akhirnya dia melihat siluet seseorang jatuh. Matthew yang cemas menyembunyikan Kumajiro di dalam toilet dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak keluar sampai dia datang, setelah itu Matthew menghampiri tubuh tergeletak itu, dan sangat terkejut melihatnya, tahukah kau siapa? Ya, Natalia Arlovskayadengan kepala dan kaki kiri yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Matthew terkaget-kaget dan jatuh duduk lemas.

"Natalia!" dia berteriak histeris memanggil nama Natalia dan melihat penyebab kematian Natalia, benang piano, yang membentuk perangkap.

.

.

.

Eh? Apa tadi?

.

.

.

Perangkap?

.

.

.

"Ihihihihihi,"

JRASH

.

.

.

seorang lelaki bernama Matthew Williams, siswa Hetalia Gakuen, kelas Amerika, telah tewas dengan perut dan bagian atas kepala yang terpotong. Mengeluarkan darah segar yang keluar layaknya air mancur. Sachiko yang muncul tiba-tiba mengambil robekan _charm_ di _name tag_ Matthew dan Natalia, kemudian membakarnya.

"Ihihihi AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA,"

~ to be continued ~

* * *

[1] Diari ini hanya saya translate dan ada beberapa bagian yang saya rubah demi fanfic ini. mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya... bagi yang ingin tahu, search aja di youtube 'Corpse party chapter 5 part 4' ya~!

[2] tiga anak kecil ini adalah : Yuki (anak perempuan dengan mata dan lidah hilang), Tokiko (anak perempuan dengan bagian atas kepala sampai rahang atas yang hilang), anak laki-laki lupa-siapa (anak lelaki dengan lidah hilang)

* * *

A/N :

Now playing : Taishou A - anNina

Hai~, kembali lagi bersama saya, Haruka~! #tebardarah

Terima kasih atas kalian yang selalu memberi semangat kepada saya, lewat social media ataupun kotak review~! Yang silent readers juga terima kasih sudah membaca fic aneh ini~!

Oh iya, readers. Saya butuh saran nih buat genre, enakan bergenre suspense dan horor atau suspense dan misteri, ya? O_o

Maaf kalau chapter ini wordnya berkurang, author buntu ide...

Ya sud, Jaa nee, minna^^

Sign,

Haruka Mifune a.k.a Darkness Maiden

* * *

Part 2 - Preview :

Jangan kau kira keluargamu adalah yang terpenting.

"Ah, aku mah sudah terbiasa dengan darah, da~!"

"Mau hamburger..."

"Iggy?!

Karena percuma saja kau percaya dengan orang lain disini.

"Kenapa sih HERO kaya' aku harus dipasang sama anak gajebo kaya' kamu?!"

"Author bilang kita harus kissu, da~"

"Ini... Na... Natalia...?"

Atau perkataanku yang salah?

"Kumajiro?"

"Hati-hati, da!"

"Aku akan membunuh kalian,"

Blood Party : Scream of Fear

Chapter 3 : Tortured Fate

Part 2, Psychopath

.

Bisakah kau keluar dari sekolah ini?


	7. Charm 7

Note : maafkan saya karena preview di part kemarin DIBATALKAN. Dikarenakan buntunya ide author untuk Russia dan Amerika

* * *

Now playing : Crimson Sign - Noriko Mitose

Blood Party

Scream of Fear

Warning : OC, OOT, sangat OOC, violence, semi-gore, alur sengaja dicepatkan, typos, minim deskripsi

Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Corpse party : Blood Covered © Team GrisGris and 5bp Gamers

Blood Party : Scream of Fear © Darkness Maiden

OC © Darkness Maiden and Reviewers

Summary :

Apakah kau mendengarnya? Mendegar suara tangis pilu dari jiwa yang terkurung di dunia ini. Apakah kau melihatnya? Melihat pengorbanan berdarah yang dilakukan seseorang untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah kau merasakannya? Merasakan kegelapan yang perlahan mengambil jiwa-jiwa yang bersalah atas semua pengorbanan yang dilakukannya.

.

Tortured Fate - arc

Part 2, One way

.

.

NO FLAMES ALLOWED

.

* * *

16.20.12, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, East Hall (4th floor)

Seorang gadis sedang berlari menyusuri koridor timur, baru saja dia melihat kejadian mengerikan dimana temannya yang bernama Bella digantung oleh seorang pria bertubuh besar dan kemudian menusuk matanya dengan pipa di toilet perempuan lantai 5. Yang paling membuat gadis ini takut adalah saat pria besar itu memperdalam tusukannya dan mengorek-ngorek mata Bella ditemani teriakan Belle yang kesakitan sekaligus meronta-ronta dari tali yang terjerat di lehernya. Saat pria besar itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, secara tidak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata gadis ini dan membuat sang gadis harus lari terbirit-birit sendirian. Gadis ini bernama Yekaterina, seorang gadis berdada besar dan seorang kakak dari Ivan dan Natalia. Tadinya Yekaterina menyusuri lantai 5 bersama Bella, namun Yekaterina terpisah darinya saat mereka berdua mengejar bayangan yang terlihat seperti Sekar sedang menuju toilet perempuan.

19.23.21, Tenjin Gakuen, Science room

Yekaterina akhirnya terjatuh setelah mendapati dirinya berada di ruang laboratorium sains dan dengan tertatih-tatih memeriksa sebuah patung anatomi dan mendapat sebuah _name tag_ yang diselimuti darah, namun masih bisa dibaca. Patung anatomi ini terlihat sangat mirip dengan tubuh asli, juga otak dan pembuluh darah yang terlihat sangat segar. Lagi-lagi, Yekaterina melihat mayat serorang anak perempuan dengan kepala yang retak seperti telah dipukul beberapa kali dan mengambil _name tag_ di bajunya.

'_Byakudan Senior High School, Class _2-A, Kizami Yuuya'

DRAK

"Eh?" Yekaterina tertegun, melihat pintu ruang sains tertutup secara tiba-tiba. Dengan panik, Yekaterina segera meghapiri pintu dan mendapati dirinya terkunci. Yekaterina segera menggedor-gedor pintu itu dan berteriak.

"SIAPAPUN, TOLONG!" teriaknya sambil menangis histeris dan terus menggedor-gedor pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sayangnya nasib Yekaterina kurang beruntung, setelah Yekaterina menyadari adanya anak berbaju merah yang membawa gunting mendekatinya dan menyeringai menyeramkan. Diikuti patung anatomi yang menahan tangan dan kaki Yekaterina. Yekaterina menjerit histeris, apalagi saat lidahnya ditarik keluar oleh sang patung anatomi.

"Tidak, tolong..." ujar Yekaterina terbata-bata saat melihat gunting yang dipegang anak berbaju merah mendekati lidahnya. Mata Yekaterina melebar, tubuhnya meronta-ronta, mulutnya menjerit histeris.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

JRASH

Tuhan masih menolong Yekaterina. Entah bagaimana, Yekaterina dapat bebas dari patung anatomi dan mendobrak pintu dengan keras dan berlari keluar. Sedangkan bunyi 'jrash' tadi berasal dari si anak berbaju merah yang tusukannya meleset dan mengenai lantai kayu. Yekaterina terus berlari sambil menangis, turun secepat cahaya menuju gedung kedua di koridor timur, sementara si anak berbaju merah menyeringai dan segera menghilang

19.26, Tenjin Gakuen, Second Wing, East Hall

"Sepertinya aku lolos sekarang..." ujar Yekaterina ngos-ngosan diselingi sound effect boing di sekitar you-know-what. Sambil gemetar Yekaterina terus berjalan menyusuri gedung kedua dengan hati-hati. Dirinya memeriksa tiga tulang belulang di depan ruangan kesenian, tersandar di dinding dengan sangat menyedihkan. Sebelumnya Yekaterina sudah menemukan tulang belulang Ivan di lantai 4 di gedung utama. Sepertinya Ivan dipukuli sampai kepalanya retak dan bagian kakinya dibakar karena tulang bagian bawahnya terbakar hangus.

_'Miraigawa Private Senior High School, Class _2-B, Shimura Ayase', '_Haruno Academy, Class _2-A, Yoibuchi Nana', '_Haruno Academy, Class_ 2-A, Yamamura Keichi'

Dirinya memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang kesenian dan menemukan seseorang, masih hidup, sedang menghadap dinding dengan mulut yang terus terbuka, awas kemasukan lalat. Yekaterina memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan mengajak murid perempuan itu berbincang-bincang, namun murid perempuan itu tidak menanggapinya.

"Namaku Yekaterina, murid kelas 3 Hetalia Gakuen, kelas Eropa. Siapa namamu?" ujar Yekaterina sopan, lagi-lagi si murid tidak menanggapinya dan terus mentap dinding. Merasa seperti dipermainkan, Yekaterina pergi keluar tapi kembali masuk karena kasihan dengan anak perempuan itu. Namun begitu dia kembali memasuki ruangan, tidak ada siapapun yang berdiri disana. Hanya ada _name tag_ tergeletak di tempat murid perempuan itu berdiri.

'_Hikari Private High School, Class_ 2-3, Nakazawa Mizue'

Merasa sangat ketakutan, Yekaterina memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu dan menyelidiki ruang kepala sekolah. Tapa diduga, dia menemukan pintu tersembunyi yang terhubung ke bangunan bawah tanah, dan menyelidikanya lebih jauh.

19.43.17, Tenjin Gakuen, Abandon Bomb Shelter

"Apa-apaan ini..." ujar Yekaterina gemetar melihat salah satu jalan yang harus dilalui penuh dengan kepala-kepala yang terpotong. beberapa kepala itu sangat membuat Yekaterina duduk lemas dan menangis histeris, pasalnya itu adalah kepala dari teman-temannya yang ikut memainkan _charm_ Lucky Sachiko, antara lain kepala Lily, Matthew, Alfred, dan Kiku. Yekaterina tak sanggup berdiri kembali, lututnya sangat lemas dan perasaannya campur aduk. Bau amis kepala-kepala tersebut membuat Yekaterina menutup mulutna, menahan agar cairan dari perutnya tidak keluar. Setelah beberapa menit menangis, Yekaterina berjalan sempoyongan dan gemetar, menyusuri jalan berliuk-liuk.

19.54.23, Tenjin Gakuen, Dissection room

Yekaterina kemudian sampai di suatu ruangan, ruangan aneh dengan bau darah menyengat dan penuh dengan ember berisi potongan-potongan tangan, kaki, bola mata, lidah, dan kaki. Yang membuatnya takut adalah suara yang terdengar dari dalam lemari yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Makin lama suara itu makin keras, seperti seseorang yang meminta agar segera dikeluarkan dari dalam lemari. Maka dari itu, Yekaterina segera membuka lemari tersebut, dan menemukan tulang belulang[1] seseorang yang memegang kamera dan seorang wanita yang masih hidup bernama Mei, murid asal Taiwan, dengan keadaan terikat ke lemari dan kaki yang memiliki sedikit tergores.

"MEI!" teriak Yekaterina antara senang dan sedih melihat Mei yang terikat. Segera saja Yekaterina membuka ikatan-ikatan itu dan membebaskan Mei yang langsung menangis terus-terusan.

Setelah menenangkan Mei, Yekaterina mengajaknya mengobrol sedikit agar suasananya tak terlalu 'suram'. Sebenarnya Yekaterina tidak terlalu tahu murid berambut panjang yang selalu memakai bunga ini, dia hanya tahu bahwa Mei adalah murid asal Taiwan saja. Dirinya juga kurang mengobrol dengan Mei, cukup wajar karena kelas mereka berbeda. Yekaterina-pun mengenal Mei hanya karena Mei juga mengikuti klub FujoDanshi seperti dirinya.

"Anu... Mei-san, sebernarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Yekaterina sopan pada Mei yang masih gemetar. Mei terdiam sebentar, menghela napas dan menceritakan pengalaman mengerikannya saat terpisah dari Kiku yang tadinya bersamanya saat terbangun di koridor barat lantai 5.

(0_0) Blood Party (o)

_Flashback_

12.17.18, Tenjin Gakuen, Second Wing, 3rd floor (West Hall)

"KIKU! KIKU!" teriak Mei ketakutan saat dirinya terpisah dari Honda Kiku, murid asal negeri sakura alias Jepang yang terperangkap bersamanya di sekolah nggak level ini. tadinya Mei kebelet pipis dan minta Kiku untuk menunggunya, namun saat Mei selesai Kiku sudah hilang. Sontak saja Mei ketakutan dan memutuskan mencarinya.

Beruntunglah, dia melihat Kiku terdiam di depan salah satu ruang kelas. Mei dengan lega dan senang segera menghampirinya dan menepuk punggung si pemuda berambut hitam itu, tapi tak ada respon. Mei menepuknya sekali lagi, tetap tak ada respon. Sampai akhirnya Mei menyadari ada keanehan dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kiku dengan kencang, respon yang di dapat bukanlah sapaan sopan atau permintaan maaf, melainkan...

Bruk

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Tubuh yang terbelah dengan darah yang mengucur sangat deras layaknya air terjun. Mei terduduk lemas, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia lihat. Sekitar 10 menit tadi dia masih hidup, dengan bungkukan sopan dan sapaan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Namun sekarang? Hanya seonggok daging tanpa roh layaknya binatang yang mati.

Keadaan bertambah buruk saat Mei melihat sesosok anak kecil berbaju merah yang tiba-tiba menahannya untuk pergi dan menariknya ke lantai dua. Mei berusaha memberontak dan berhasil saat si anak kecil lengah. Mei terus berlari, mengabaikan tulang-belulang yang berserakan di sekitarnya, sampai pada akhirnya tiba di lantai 1 dan bersembunyi di belakang rak sepatu di pintu masuk. Saat itulah, dia melihat seorang murid perempuan yang meronta-ronta ditarik oleh sesosok pria bertubuh besar membawa palu dari arah pintu masuk. Mei yang ingin mengejarnya terlalu takut sehingga membiarkannya pergi dengan sangat menyesal.

Setelah beberapa menit bersembunyi, Mei mengikuti jejak kuku yang ditinggalkan murid perempuan tadi dan membawanya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Jejak kuku itu berhenti sampai di sini dan membuat Mei sempat bingung. Setelah beberapa lama mencari, dia akhirnya kembali menemukan jejak kuku. Dan membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah mengerikan ini.

15.00.17, Tenjin Gakuen, Abandon Bomb Shelter

"Tempat ini..." Mei langung melihat tulang belulang saat menuruni tangga yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Tulang belulang itu hancur kecuali bagian tengkorak yang tetap utuh. Mei memutuskan untuk memeriksanya dan mendapati _name tag_ yang penuh darah sehingga tak bisa dibaca.

Mei akhirnya memutuskan menyusuri bangunan itu pelan dan melewati banyak tempat yang penuh dengan darah, potongan tubuh, bahkan ada mayat yang dipaku di dinding. Setelah beberapa lama, Mei memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan ember-ember berisi potongan-potongan tubuh. Dia berusaha berani dan memeriksa seluruh isi ruangan dan menemukan _name tag_ tanpa petunjuk dimana pemilik _name tag_ ini sekaligus di mana mayatnya?

'_Musashigawa Girls Middle School, Class_ 1-6, Amatoya Nari'

Drap drap drap drap drap

"Ah!"

Mei panik saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berat, sudah pasti itu bukan teman-temannya. Dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi, tapi dimana? Karena terlalu panik, Mei meutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalam lemari dan mencoba menahan ketakutannya saat melihat tulang-belulang di dalamnya.

Pintunya-pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria bertubuh besar menyeret murid perempuan yang menjerit ketakutan dan mencoba memberontak. Mei terkejut, pasalnya murid itu adalah murid perempuan yang dia lihat di pintu masuk tadi. Kali ini Mei benar-benar gemetar dan tak sanggup bergerak sedikit-pun. Mari kita lihat kematian murid perempuan ini a.k.a Kisha Magdaneth dengan tenang! Siapkan pop corn dan minuman anda ya. Kantung muntah tidak termasuk loh.

"TIDAAAK! NATALIA-SAN! MATTHEW-SAN! MA-CHAN! SIAPAPUN, TOLONG!" ujar Kisha berteriak ketakutan saat tangan dan kakinya diikat sehingga dia tak berdaya sekarang. Mei kembali terkejut saat mendengar nama Natalia dan Matthew disebut-sebut, pasalnya mereka berdua sudah ditemukan oleh Mei dan keduanya mati.

"Anggh! Arrghhh!" Kisha berteriak kesakitan saat lidahnya ditarik oleh si pria besar itu dengan keras. Mei semakin ketakutan dan menangis melihatnya.

"AAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!" lidah Kisha kini sudah sepenuhnya terpotong dengan gunting, namun melihat keadaan Kisha yang masih sekarat, si pria besar menusuk mata Kisha dengan gunting itu dan mengoreknya semakin dalam, sedangkan tangan si pria besa yang satu lagi menusuk perut Kisha dengan gunting dan memperdalam tusukannya.

"ARRRRRRHHHHHHH! SHTHOP! SHTHOP!" Kisha yang kehilangan lidah makin susah bicara dan terus berteriak kesakitan saat gunting itu menembus bola matanya dan gunting yang satu lagi menembus dan menggunting ususnya.

Kali ini Kisha sudah benar-benar tewas. Lidahnya terpotong, gunting menancap keras di matanya sedang kan gunting satu lagi telah menggunting usus Kisha. Si pria besar cuma mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh dan menaruh lidah Kisha di ember penuh lidah dan menggambil gunting yang menancap di perut Kisha. Sedangkan gunting yang satu lagi menancap di mata Kisha dan tak bisa dilepas.

Drak

Kamera milik tulang-belulang di samping Mei terjatuh dan membuat si pria besar menghampirinya. Mei berteriak histeris dan mencoba keluar, sedangkan si pria besar mengikatnya dalam lemari dan membiarkannya di sana. Si pria besar kemudian membawa mayat Kisha pergi dan membiarkan Mei yang terikat dengan kencang di dalam lemari.

_Flashback End_

c(^^c) Blood Party (-OvO)-

20.05.19, Tenjin Gakuen, Abandon Bomb Shelter

Kali ini Mei dan Yekaterina berjalan menyusuri gedung bersama. Yekaterina masih terlihat pucat mengetahui bahwa adik-adiknya sudah tewas dengan cara mengenaskan. Mei berusaha menghiburnya namun percuma, Yekaterina tetap murung. Mereka berdua berjalan terkatung-katung sampai menemukan dua orang pria sedang berdiri layaknya menjaga sesuatu. Mengetahui mereka menemukan dua orang yang masih hidup, termasuk yang mebuat mereka semakin gembira salah satu pria itu adalah Gilbert, mereka segera menghampirinya.

"GILBERT!" ujar Mei dan Yekaterina gembira dan menghampirinya, Gilbert sendiri terkejut namun menerima mereka dan membawa mereka bersama orang-orang yang selamat lainnya.

"Aku lega ternyata kau selamat... apakah kau bersama teman-teman lainnya?" ujar Mei masih gemetar.

"Kesesese~, tentu saja aku yang AWESOME ini selamat! Dan, tentang mereka... aku hanya bertemu dengan Elizaveta. Kalian sendiri?" ujar Gilbert bangga diiringi kata AWESOME yang membuat author mengeluarkan kapak kesayangannya.

"Aku hanya tahu bahwa Lily, Kiku, Ivan, Alfred, Matthew, dan Natalia saja..." ujar Mei menghela napas, sedangkan Yekaterina kembali murung.

"Begitu... sudahlah, ayo kuajak kalian kenalan dengan makhluk-makhluk nggak AWESOME di sana." Ujar Gilbert pede sambil nunjuk orang-orang yang langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Namaku Tomomi. Murid sekolah privat Hikari," ujar Tomomi malu-malu, diikuti Natsumi, Ren, dan Riana yang berkenalkan dengan sopan.

"Ah, kami juga senang berkenalan dengan kalian." ujar Mei bersamaan dengan sopan dan lega, kemudian mengerubungi Eliza yang sedang terdiam baca _doujinshi yaoi_ dari anime 'Demon Beats'.

Yekaterina yang khawatir berbicara dengan khawatir kalau ada 3 hantu anak kecil yang akan mengikuti mereka. Namun Gilbert tak peduli dan menenangkan Yekaterina dengan menyuruhnya baca doujin yaoi bareng Eliza.

Bahaya yang mengancam kali ini hanya tinggal Sachiko dan si pria besar. Yekaterina dan Mei lega karena keduanya diselamatkan dan sekarang tinggal menunggu teman-temannya yang lain untuk ikut bersama mereka dan pergi dari sekolah terkutuk ini.

.

.

.

Move to the next part

.

* * *

[1] Tulang belulang dari Taguchi, uke _sensei_-nya Seaeki Naho si Kibiki. #dilemparkamera

* * *

Yap, author memutuskan dengan sengaja mempercepat alur karena chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir! #tebarconfetti

Jadi siap-siap buat aja buat akhir dari _junk fic_ ini~!

Yosh, nggak mau banyak bacot. Dadah~

Sign,

Darkness Maiden

* * *

Final chapter - preview :

Apakah kerja kerasmu akan berhasil?

"KEMBALI!"

"Namaku Sekar..."

"Kita harus lolos dari sini!"

Apakah kau tahu arti sebenarnya dari _charm_ itu?

"Kalian masih mempunyai robekannya, kan?"

"Delusia! Cepat!"

"Kita harus keluar dari sini sekarang,"

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak takdir yang sudah ditentukan...

"Eh... bukannya aku sudah mati..."

"Apa-apaan kau, git?"

"ROBEK!"

Blood Party : Scream of Fear

Tortured Fate - arc

Part 3, Final Blood

.

Bisakah kau keluar dari sekolah ini?

* * *

Small Quiz :

Apakah yang terjadi dengan Mizue sampai murid-murid sekolah Hikari yang lain tidak ada yang ingat dengannya?

Clue 1 : Kokuhaku Akaboji

Clue 2 : Menghilang


	8. The Final Blood

Now playing : Crimson Sign - Noriko Mitose

Blood Party

Scream of Fear

Warning : OC, OOT, sangat OOC, NO gore, NO violence, alur cepat dan berantakan, hint of USUK, hint of sequel(?)

Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Corpse party : Blood Covered © Team GrisGris and 5bp Gamers

Blood party : Scream of Fear © Darkness Maiden

OC © Darkness Maiden and Reviewers

Summary :

Sudahkah kau sadar dari mimpi burukmu? Sadarkah kau akan kembali ke sekolah itu lagi? Apa? Kau sudah meloloskan beberapa orang? Sadarkah kau masih ada beberapa orang yang terbawa takdir itu?!

.

Tortured Fate - arc

Last, Final Blood

.

.

NO FLAMES ALLOWED

.

* * *

23.15.27, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (East Hall)

Seorang murid perempuan berkacamata terlihat tengah bersandar di sudut koridor timur. Wajahnya pucat, tangannya memegang _jacknife_ yang penuh darah, dan darah terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Di sebelahnya, terdapat murid perempuan berambut panjang dan berparas cantik tengah bersandar di sudut koridor timur dengan muka pucat dan tangan yang memegang kapak penuh darah.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi di sini..." ujar murid berkacamata tersebut dengan gemetar dan ketakutan.

"Yang jelas kita harus menemukan teman-teman kita. Oh iya, namaku Sekar..." ujar Sekar berusaha tegar, namun tubuhnya tetap gemetar.

"Namaku Delusia..." ujar Delusia pelan dan masih gemetar.

Delusia bertemu Sekar saat melihat Sekar mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan cara memenggal kepalanya sendiri dengan kapak yang dipegangnya. Sontak saja Delusia langsung mencoba menghentikan Sekar namun usaha-usaha biasa tidaklah berhasil. Delusia lalu mencoba mendorong Sekar ke dinding, dan cara tersebut berhasil walaupun Sekar harus merasakan sedikit sakit di punggungnya. Mereka berdua langsung dekat, dikarenakan mereka memiliki pengalaman menyedihkan yang sama, yaitu Delusia yang membunuh dua teman sekelasnya dan Sekar yang membunuh adiknya sendiri.

Setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang, Sekar dan Delusia memutuskan untuk pergi menyusuri lantai empat dan tidak menyadari seorang hantu anak lelaki sedang mengamati mereka dari jauh dan menyeringai.

23.17.07, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 4th floor (East Hall)

'_St. Louise University High School, Class_ 2-F, Itou Miki', '_St. Louise University High School, Class_ 2-A, Shinohara Maki'

Setelah mengambil _name tag_ dari dua tulang-belulang yang sudah hancur, Sekar dan Delusia melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusuri koridor timur. Mereka banyak menemukan bercak darah menempel di dinding juga beberapa barang yang berserakan di lantai seperti _handphone_, pita, kalung, gelang, _doujinshi yaoi_, _manga yaoi_, _anime yaoi_, dll. Delusia memutuskan untuk memeriksa ruang kelas 4-1 di ujung koridor, namun Sekar menolak karena menurutnya tempat itu terlalu gelap.

"Sekar, sepertinya... aku melihat seseorang di sana..." ujar Delusia menunjuk ujung koridor dengan gemetar. Ya, baru saja dia melihat seorang pria berdiri di ujung koridor sana.

"Coba kita ke sana. Mungkin di sana akan ada sesuatu," ujar Sekar berlari menuju ujung koridor, diikuti Delusia.

Setelah mereka sampai di ujung koridor, pria tersebut langsung memasuki tempat yang sepertinya adalah terowongan kecil dan menghilang. Sekar memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, sedangkan Delusia menjaga di luar untuk sementara dan memeriksa tulang-belulang lelaki di depan terowongan tersebut.

'_Kisaragi Academy,Class_ 2-9, Kishinuma Yoshiki'

Sekar yang merangkak di terowongan kecil tersebut tiba-tiba berteriak pada Delusia bahwa dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sontak saja Delusia langsung menarik Sekar keluar dari terowongan tersebut.

"Lihatlah! Aku mendapatkan _doujinshi yaoi_ langka dari animenya Clann*d!" ujar Sekar berteriak kesenengan dan ngomong 'Nipaaah~' sambil muter-muter, lengkap dengan _background_ bunga bangkai. Delusia langsung nampar Sekar dan menariknya untuk kembali menyusuri terowongan kecil itu. Sekar cemberut dan menyelipkan _doujinshi_ itu di bajunya.

"Kembali..." ujar suara kecil di ujung terowongan. Sekar dan Delusia yang terkaget-kaget ingin keluar dari terowongan itu, hanya saja tubuh mereka terlalu besar sehingga tidak bisa keluar.

"Delusia, cepat!" ujar Sekar untuk berjalan lebih cepat karena suara yang meminta kembali itu semakin membesar.

"KEMBALI!"

Delusia dan Sekar malah terus berjalan menyusuri terowongan. Kali ini si pemilik suara menampakkan dirinya, dan dia adalah anak berbaju merah alias Sachiko.

"KEMBALI!" teriak Sachiko pada Delusia dan Sekar. Delusia dan Sekar tidak peduli, kasian deh Sachi dikacangin~!

"KEMBALI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Sachiko lagi dengan suara lebih kencang, tapi Delusia dan Sekar terus berjalan menyusuri terowongan.

Syuuuuh

"KYAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Braaak!

Ternyata, ujung terowongan tersebut adalah sebuah lubang, yang mengakibatkan Delusia dan Sekar jatuh ke dasarnya. Sachiko terdiam sebentar lalu berkata,

"Bukankah aku sudah meminta kalian kembali? Ihihihihi," ujar Sachiko sambil tertawa lalu pergi entah kemana, mungkin ingin mencari _yaoi_.

\('w')/ Blood Party \('w')/

23.26.19, Tenjin Gakuen, Abandon bomb shelter

"Hei, kalian. Aku yang AWESOME ingin memberi tahu sebentar," ujar Gilbert sambil mengumpulkan anak-anak madesu yang ada di sana. Narator langsung ditendang ke jurang.

"Apakah kalian masih mempunyai robekannya?" ujar Gilbert tumben-tumbenan serius yang mungkin dikarenakan jiwanya lagi ketuker sama _west_-nya.

"Ada..." ujar Eliza, Natsumi, Riana, Tomomi, dan Ren kompak sambil menunjukkan robekan kertasnya masing-masing. Mei dan Yekaterina terheran-heran.

"Anu, maksudnya 'masih mempunyai robekan' apa?" ujar Yekaterina sopan, yang langsung dijawab sama Ren.

"Jadi, kita bisa keluar dari sekolah ini jika kita mempunyai robekan-robekan _charm_ 'Lucky Sachiko'. Kau masih punya, kan?" jawab Ren panjang lebar. Mei langsung panik dan mencari-cari _charm_-nya dan menemukannya di _name tag_-nya. Sedangkan Yekaterina mengeluarkan robekan _charm_nya dari celah 'boing-boing'nya. Semua sweatdrop, author juga.

"Baguslah. Pokoknya kita harus lolos dari sini!" ujar Gilbert yang tumben-tumbenan berapi-api.

"Tapi kita harus menemukan teman-teman kita yang lain dulu..." ujar Riana pelan dan langsung disetujui teman-temannya yang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita jalan kembali. Kita harus mencari Sekar dan Delusia sekarang." Ujar Gilbert sambil berdiri dan berjalan duluan, diikuti Natsumi dan yang lain.

23.26.12, Tenjin Gakuen, Abandon Bomb Shelter (Disposal room)

"Uuhh... aduh!" ujar Sekar pelan sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Sejenak, dia merasa bingung ada dimana dia sekarang, namun semua terjawab saat Sekar mencium bau busuk yang ternyata berasal dari ruangan itu. Tahukah kau ruangan apa itu? Ruangan itu ada lah 'ruangan berair' dan sangat penuh dengan mayat.

"KYAAAA!" Sekar berteriak pelan, karena mayat yang tergeletak di sana cukup banyak. Sekar agak bersyukur sedikit, karena dia dan Delusia jatuh di air, dengan kata lain tidak ada pendarahan serius.

"Sekar! Sebenarnya ruangan apa ini?" ujar Delusia datang dari belakang sekar dan gemetar. Kepalanya terlihat berdarah, dan kacamatanya retak. Sekar kemudian hanya berkata "Tidak tahu," dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Delusia karena darah dari kepalanya.

"Delusia... kepalamu..." ujar Sekar khawatir, namun Delusia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia tak apa-apa.

Sekar kemudian memutuskan untuk memeriksa mayat-mayat di sana dan membiarkan Delusia bersandar di dinding karena kesakitan.

'_Paulownia Academy High School, Class_ 2-1, Ooue Sayaka', '_Mihashigawa Private High School_, Class 2-C, Tendou Yosuke', '_Mihashigawa Private High School_,_ Class _2-C, Yamada Minoru', '_Mihashigawa Private High School_, _Class _2-C, Ogawa Inoue', '_Shidome Academy High School_, _Class_ 2-6, Tachibana Mayaka', '_St. Louise University High School, Class_ 2-F, Akanishi Misato', '_St. Louise University High School, Class_ 2-F, Kobayashi Kouga', '_Matsusashi Junior High School, Class_ 2-C, Hara Ryuuji', '_Mihashigawa Private High School, Class_ 2-C, Ueno Ayane', '_St. Louise University High School, Class_ 1-D, Goto Inori', '_Matsusashi Junior High School_, _Class _2-C, Nakanishi Kyousuke'

"Delusia, ayo. Kita harus mencari teman-teman kita yang lain..." ujar Sekar sambil menarik tangan Delusia. Delusia menurut, dia dan Sekar akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu lalu mengambil jalur barat dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Tunggu, Sekar... lihatlah _name tag_ ini," ujar Delusia sambil menunjukkan _name tag_ yang basah tergenang air.

'_Hetalia Gakuen, Asia Class,_ Cho Nong Ngun'

"Bukankah ini nama sekolahmu?" tanya Delusia pelan pada Sekar, yang dijawab oleh gelengan kepala dari Sekar.

"Tapi sumpah, aku nggak kenal dengan Cho Nong apalah ini! Aku ingat semua nama teman sekelasku, dan tak ada yang bernama Cho!" jawab Sekar pelan. Delusia hanya menghela napas lalu mengantongi _name tag_ itu.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Cho?' pikir Delusia penasaran.

23.37.48, Tenjin Gakuen, Abandon bomb shelter (Unknown route)

"Delusia!"

"Sekar!"

Gilbert dkk terus meneriakkan nama Delusia dan Sekar, mereka berpikir bahwa Delusia dan Sekar pasti ada di sekitar sini. Riana gemetar, dia takut bahwa dia akan menemukan Delusia mati, sama seperti Reich dan yang lain. Mei sendiri juga takut akan menemukan Sekar dalam kondisi tak bernyawaa, seperti mayat-mayat yang dilihatnya selama ini.

Pikiran Mei dan Riana kembali cerah saat mereka melihat dua orang wanita berlari ke arah mereka. Riana, Tomomi, dan Natsumi langsung berlari ke salah satu gadis itu, sedangkan Eliza, Mei, dan Yekaterina berlari ke gadis yang satu lagi. Betapa leganya hati mereka semua saat menemukan Delusia dan Sekar dalam keadaan hidup. Walau Riana, Tomomi, dan Natsumi sedikit khawatir melihat kepala Delusia yang berdarah dan kacamatanya yang retak. Gilbert lega, lalu memberikan mereka intruksi untuk membentuk lingkaran. Delusia dan Sekar tentu terheran-heran, namun mereka mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya saat melihat muka teman-temannya yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Sekar, Delusia. Kalian masih mempunyai robekan _charm_-nya, kan?" tanya Gilbert pada Delusia dan Sekar. Keduanya lansung menunjukkan robekan _charm_ mereka.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini sekarang. Karena itu, ayo kita kumpulkan _charm _kita. Tak usah banyak tanya, kita harus cepat keluar dari sini. Masing-masing ucapkan kalimat ritual _charm_ satu kali. Aku akan mengucapkannya dua kali. Setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat ritual, jangan lupa untuk meminta pulang!" Ujar Gilbert panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan robekan _charm_-nya, diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Mulai." Ujar Gilbert memberi aba-aba dan menyatukan robekan _charm_-nya dengan robekan _charm_ teman-temannya.

'Sachiko, kami memohon padamu...', 'Sachiko, kami memohon padamu!', 'Sachiko, kami memohon padamu...', 'Sachiko, kami memohon padamu...', 'Sachiko, kami memohon padamu!', 'Sachiko, kami memohon padamu...', 'Sachiko, kami memohon padamu!', 'Sachiko, kami memohon padamu...', 'Sachiko, kami memohon padamu.', 'Sachiko, kami memohon padamu.', 'Sachiko, kami memohon padamu!' teriak Gilbert dkk di dalam hati masing-masing.

"Sachiko! Dengarkan permintaan kami! Kami, ingin PULANG!" teriak Gilbert diikuti teman-temannya. Sachiko tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Delusia dan mengangkat tangannya. Dari tangan Sachiko keluar sinar putih dan sinar itu menyapu tubuh Gilbert dkk. Tubuh mereka semua seperti terbakar, mereka berpikir bahwa ritual mereka salah dan sekarang, Sachiko membunuh mereka.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" dengan teriakan terakhir dari mereka semua, Sachiko menghilang dan menyeringai.

"Selamat tinggal~, datang lagi ya~!" ujar Sachiko pelan, lalu tertawa.

~(^w^)~ Blood Party ~(^v^)~

"Ugh... aku... di... mana?" ujar seorang pria berambut pirang dan berkacamata. Sejenak dia termangu, lalu terkaget-kaget melihat tubuhnya.

"Eh... bukannya aku sudah mati..." ujar pria berkacamata tersebut terheran-heran.

"Loh? Alfred? Ayo genggam kertas _charm_-nya!" ujar seorang perempuan berambut panjang, Sekar.

"Tunggu... bukankah ini..." pikir Alfred saat melihat kertas _charm_ yang dipegang Sekar dan teman-temannya. Sejenak, kilasan ingatan melintas di otak Alfred. Ingatan saat dia tertangkap dan dibunuh oleh Sachiko, keadaan mereka semua di Tenjin Gakuen, juga saat-saat terakhir Gilbert, Sekar, Yekaterina, Mei, Eliza, dan 5 orang asing menyatukan robekan _charm_ mereka. Alfred langsung panik lalu berdiri dan berseru,

"Jangan! Jangan memainkan _charm_ ini! _charm _ini berbahaya!" teriak Alfred pada Sekar, Sekar dan teman-temannya yang lain tertawa.

"Ah, kau ini. kalau takut bilang saja! Nggak usah bohong~!" ujar Sekar menahan tawa. Alfred geram, dia menarik uhumkekasihnyauhum. Arthur sendiri terheran-heran, sementara Eliza dan para anggota klubnya foto-foto momen oh-my-god-this-is-a-heaven tersebut.

"Aku serius! _Charm_ ini akan membawa kalian pergi!" ujar Alfred diikuti tawa teman-temannya yang semakin keras. Alfred sudah mendidih, dia tak peduli dan berlari meninggalkan mereka, kecuali Arthur tentunya.

"Apa-apaan kau, git?" tanya Arthur agak marah, namun _blushing kawaii_. Alfred tak menjawab dan membawa Arthur keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Hhh.. dasar Alfred. Baiklah, apa mau kulanjut-" belum selesai perkataan Sekar, seseorang datang dan memanggil nama Lily sambil nenteng _shotgun_.

"Ah, kakak!" ujar Lily pelan, dia lalu meminta maaf karena tak bisa ikut permainan _charm_ itu dan berlari ke kakaknya.

"Oh iya, Bella... kau dan Lovino dipanggil Antonio di gerbang sekolah," ujar Lily pelan dan pergi keluar bersama kakaknya, diikuti Bella dan Lovino. Eliza bisik-bisik gaje ke anggota klubnya. Mungkin Eliza pikir nanti bakal ada hint SpaMano. Maka dari itu, dia menugaskan Kiku untuk pergi.

"Oke, oke. Ayo cepat kila lanjutkan," ujar Sekar pelan pada teman-temannya dan memulai ritual _charm_ tersebut.

"Ayo, masing-masing pegang kertas ini. ucapkan 'Sachiko, aku memohon padamu' masing-masing dua kali dan begitu kubilang 'robek' langsung robek, ya!" ujar Sekar memeberi aba-aba. Ritualpun berjalan lancar, namun sejenak, Eliza melihat seorang anak berbaju merah di depannya, tapi dia berpikir bahwa itu hanya ilusinya dan membirakannya.

"ROBEK!" teriak Sekar pada teman-temannya. Teman-temannya menurut lalu langsung merobek kertas _charm_ tersebut.

"Nah, simpanlah robekan _charm_ itu. Jangan sampai hilang ya!" ujar Sekar senang dan menyimpan robekan _charm_nya.

"Hah... ini konyol," ujar Razak dengan pelan. Sekar yang mendengarpun segera mengeluarkan goloknya dan mengeluarkan aura hitam. Tom and Jerry hetalia version-pun dimulai...

Untuk sesaat, semua tampak normal. Suara tawa dan suara ribut masih terdengar seperti biasa. Sampai pada akhirnya... gempa besar terjadi di kelas mereka.

DRUK DRUK DRUK

"Gempa, aru! Semua berlindung!" ujar Yao panik, dia langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja diikuti Mei dan Ivan. Goncangan tersebut makin besar, merekapun tak bisa berjalan sedikit-pun karena lantainya terlalu bergoyang. Sekar panik, dan bersandari di pojok ruangan bersama Eliza dan Yekaterina.

DRAK!

Syuuuh

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" lantai diinjak Natalia dan Sey tiba-tiba berlubang, karena itu mereka berdua jatuh ke bawahnya. Ivan dan Yekaterina panik lalu mendekati lubang tersebut dan ikut jatuh ke dalamnya. Lubang itu semakin besar, menelan Mei dan Yao, juga Feliciano, Eliza, Cho, dan Bella. Lubang itu-pun terus mendekati Sekar dan Razak. Sampai akhirnya... mereka berdua ikut masuk ke lubang tersebut.

Seorang anak berbaju merah mengambang di tengah lubang itu lalu bergumam pelan,

"Aku tahu kalian pasti akan datang lagi~! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA AHAHAHA AHAHAAHAHA AHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

- Ending Name : Time Eclipse (Wrong Ritual type) -

.

.

.

Continue to the NEXT Blood Party series :

Blood Party

Book of Nightmare

.

.

.

Now playing : Taishou a - anNina

* * *

A/N :

Hai! Maaf ya, kalau alurnya kecepetan dan _scene_ terakhir agak kacau... saya lagi kena serangan WB m(_ _)m

Yep, seperti yang saya tulis diatas. Saya memutuskan untuk buat sequel! Tapi readers mau, nggak? Kalau mau saya buat. Kalau nggak? Ya... endingnya terserah anda~

Oh iya, saya berencana untuk membuat Exchap dari kematian Mizue dan Alfred, jika sequel jadi dibuat saya upload Exchapnya bakal lama. Tapi kalau nggak jadi buat sequel saya langsung upload. Doakan saya ya~

Bagi yang penasaran sama maksud dari 'Ending name', saya memang punya beberapa versi ending. Yaitu : 'Book of Death' (Bad Ritual type), dan 'Cranned Memories' (Good Ritual type). Salah satu dari ending itu akan menjadi ending final bagi TRILOGI _junk fic_ ini, menurut readers enakan yang mana~?

Maksud dari 'Bad Ritual' adalah Bad Ending dimana jiwa kegelapan Sekar masih melekat dan akan melakukan 'pembantaian'. Sedangkan maksud dari 'Good Ritual' adalah saat beberapa chara akan berhasil melakukan ritual yang benar dan kembali ke tempat mereka semua, hanya saja nanti akan ada bonus 'Wrong Ritual'nya.

Ya sud, sampai jumpa di Exchap dan sequel!

Sign,

Darknes Maiden alias Haruka Mifune

* * *

Jawaban dari Small quiz chapter lalu :

Mizue mati dengan cara yang sama seperti karakter Kokuhaku Akaboji dari Corpse Party. Keduanya dikutuk oleh seseorang agar keduanya menghilang dari sejarah dan tak pernah diingat orang lain, lalu perlahan jiwanya membusuk dan mati tanpa apapun yang tersisa.


End file.
